Nas Ondas da Paixão
by Juh Potter Black
Summary: Dois anos separados. Cada um seguiu sua vida, mas bastava um passo para reacender a chama do amor. FINALIZADA!
1. Despedida

**Capítulo Um - Despedida**

**FlashBack**

_Ela o olhou mais uma vez. Lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos. Ele acariciava o rosto dele, sentido a textura entre seus dedos._

_- Atenção, passageiros do vôo 3052, favor comparecer ao portão de embarque. – a voz robótica ecoou por todo aeroporto e ambos sabiam que aquele era um último "tchau"._

_- Então... Acho melhor ir. O avião já vai sair... - ela soltou-se dele pegou sua valise do chão. Deu uma última olhada para a família e fez um aceno com a mão. A senhora Weasley estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar e era amparada pelo Sr. Weasley._

_- Promete que vai me escrever? - ela sorriu._

_- Todos os dias. - deram um último abraço, como se nunca mais se fossem se ver novamente. Direcionou-se ao portão de embarque junto com os outros passageiros. Olhou-o com carinho ao dar a passagem para a comissária. Harry acompanhou a ruiva até desaparecer de vista._

_- Até logo, minha ruivinha... - murmurou antes de ir embora junto com os Weasley. Pela enorme janela, um avião levantava vôo com uma ruivinha que deixara as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto._

A festa estava sendo um sucesso.

Adolescentes, homens e mulheres passeavam pela areia, satisfeitos. Risadas, música, dança eram ouvidas pelo canto todo. Uma enorme fogueira acesa no centro. Ao fundo, meninas com flores no cabelo e biquíni rodeavam um rapaz que tocava músicas no violão e cantava.

O Lual era uma tradição em South Beach.

Seja festa, aniversário de alguém, fim de ano... aqueles luais eram esperados por todos os habitantes da cidade Litorânea que se situava na parte mais quente da Inglaterra. Claro que isso não impedia que nevasse na cidade, mas sempre com uma temperatura acima de um grau.

Suspiros e cochichos eram ouvidos quando passava. Vestia uma camisa branca totalmente aberta e uma bermuda branca, que dava amostra uma tatuagem de escorpião no lado esquerdo do abdômen e uma cicatriz de dez centímetros no lado direito.

Era o surfista mais belo daquele local.

- Lindo... – esse era o elogio mais ouvido por onde passava. Ele adorava, claro. Mas não fazia pose de galã como alguns surfistas faziam. Uma das características dele era a simpatia e a simplicidade.

- Ele é lindo, mas é só meu! – Harry estancou ao ouvir aquela voz. Cho Chang se jogou nos braços dele fazendo as garotas morrerem de inveja. – Oi amor. – deu um beijo nele.

- Demorou por quê?

- Desculpa, mas a minha entrada tinha que ser triunfal. Afinal, sou a namorada do surfista mais famoso da região.

- Cho, você sabe que eu não ligo para rótulos.

- Que seja. Você é famoso, o campeão de surfe é isso que importa. – beijou-o.

Harry tinha que lidar com o ciúme da namorada. Cho sabia muito bem no assédio que o namorado sofria e não deixava ninguém da ala feminina se aproximar dele. Às vezes, agarrava e beijava-o só para demonstrar que ele já tinha dona.

- São tudo Maria-Parafinas. – dizia Cho. Harry girava os olhos. Tinha consciência que Cho era meia Maria-Parafina: não sabia nem pegar numa prancha direito.

_Não longe dali_

- Pronto, a Maria-Parafina chegou. – disse Rony para sua namorada Hermione ao observarem Harry e Cho juntos.

- Você acha que ela deixaria o Harry sozinho no meio nessas meninas? – brincou Hermione. Rony riu.

- Nunca.

- Você sabe como a Cho é ciumenta, certo?

- Claro. Eu e a metade de South Beach sabemos disso.

- A Gina era menos ciumenta. – Hermione lembrou da ex-namorada de Harry, que estava fazendo um intercâmbio nos Estados Unidos.

- Aquele namoro era baseado na confiança. Ao contrário do atual, aonde parece que Cho é capaz de matar as "fãs" do Harry só com o olhar e... – Rony estancou.

- Rony, o que foi? – Hermione olhou na direção do namorado e sua surpresa não foi menor ao ver quem chegava. _  
_

Vestia um biquíni branco um uma saída de praia de crochê da mesma cor, moldando seu corpo escultural. Seus cabelos ruivos soltos com cachos nas pontas e uma maquiagem leve.

Não entendia muito bem o porquê de tanto nervosismo, era só aparecer no Lual, rever velhos amigos... E rever Harry! Sentia tanta saudade dele... Mesmo com o fim do namoro, não havia um só dia em que não pensasse nele. Só de pensar em revê-lo novamente, sentia seu coração pular no peito.

Respirou fundo e entrou na roda. Era acompanhada por olhares masculinos, que a observavam como se ela fosse uma jóia preciosa. Abriu um sorriso ao ver Hermione e Rony.

- Rony! Hermione! – correu até eles.

- Gina!!! – o casal gritou quando a ruiva abraçou os dois.

- Que saudades!!!

- Nós também, maninha. Quando você chegou?? – Rony se afastou para olhar a garota melhor. Estava mais bonita, mais moça. Aqueles anos na América fizeram bem à ruiva.

- Hoje à tarde. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para vocês.

- Estamos realmente surpresos. – sorriu Hermione. – Olhe para você. Está linda!

- Obrigada, Hermione. – sorriu Gina. – Você continua linda!

- Oi gente, o que está pegando? – Harry chegou abraçado a Cho, mas estancou ao ver Gina. Seu coração deu um solavanco. Não espera ver Gina de supetão. Ela estava mais bonita do que se lembrava. - Gi? Gina? Vo… você aqui? – respondeu soltando Cho, que fuzilou a ruiva com o olhar. Sabia dos sentimentos que o namorado teve pela ruiva.

"_Mas ela não pertence mais a você. Vocês terminaram, lembram"_ Aquela maldita voz ecoou na mente de Harry como um lembrete. Ele não se esqueceria tão cedo.

- Olá, Harry. – disse Gina disfarçando a surpresa e a tristeza ao ver Harry e Cho juntos.

_- _Ora, ora... Então a Weasley resolveu aparecer? – Gina percebeu um certo tom de ironia na frase de Cho e respondeu.

- Pois é, Cho. Meu intercâmbio acabou e eu resolvi voltar. Desculpe-me aparecer assim. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa.

- É, realmente estamos surpresos sim. – Cho disse com desdém. – Acho melhor colocá-la a par das novidades, não é, amor?

- Hã... claro. – Harry parecia ter despertado dos seus devaneios.

Cho percebeu que Harry não conseguia pronunciar nada e essa foi a deixa que ela queria.

- Eu e Harry estamos namorando. – abraçou Harry, que permanecia calado.

- Namorando? – Gina sentiu seu rosto esquentar e seu coração falhar um batimento. De todas as garotas de South Beach, Cho era a última que imaginava como namorada de Harry. – Nossa... parabéns... hã... felicidades ao casal. – custou muito aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Gina.

- Obrigado, Gina... – falou Harry num fio de voz. Ainda estava em choque.

- Amor, por que não vamos dançar? – Cho puxou Harry para a pista e acenou para os três.

- Eu vejo vocês depois. – acenou Harry acompanhando Cho.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Gina abaixou a cabeça, evitando que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Gina... nós sentimos muito.

- Tudo bem, Hermione. Nós terminamos. É natural que Harry arrumasse outra a garota... – _"Mas logo a Cho?" –_ Eu vou cumprimentar alguns amigos. Vejo vocês depois.

- Tudo bem... – Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se preocupados.

_Duas Semanas depois..._

Harry estava em seu quarto, pensando. Desde que Gina voltara, não conseguira tirá-la da cabeça. _"Como ela está linda..."_ Lembrava-se do jeito dela, dos olhares... tudo isso o levava a loucura.

Por um momento, se sentiu culpado por ter terminado. Mas ambos decidiram que um namoro à distância não resistiria e resolveram terminar um dia antes da partida de Gina. Isso já faz dois anos.

E agora ela havia voltado... mais bela do que nunca. Harry pôde perceber que Gina ainda mexia com ele. Não podia cogitar a hipótese de uma reconciliação: estava namorando Cho e Gina poderia ter "desencanado" dele durante esses dois anos.

"_Pelo menos poderemos ser amigos, se ela quiser."_ Sentiu uma pontada no peito ao pensar na palavra "amigo".

Casa dos Weasley 

- Sinto muito por não ter te contado antes, Gina. Eu pensei que ficaria chateada se soubesse que Harry estava namorando. – Gina e Hermione estavam sentadas na cama da ruiva colocando a conversa em dia.

Gina ainda estava matando a saudades de casa. Sua mãe a faz comer todo o tipo de comida que só Molly Weasley poderia preparar. Disse que a filha ainda estava magra e que precisava de forças se quisesse voltar a surfar. _"Surfei muito pouco nos EUA. Não tinha ondas como as daqui"._

- Está tudo bem, Hermione. Eu sabia que Harry seguiria com a sua vida. Mas... justo a Cho? Ela é a maior Maria-Parafina dessa praia. Muito pior do que as garotas daqui. Pensei que Harry detestasse esse tipo de garota.

- E é. Mas Cho treinou um "pouco" sobre surfe e conseguiu namorar Harry depois de muita insistência. Os dois estão juntos apenas há quatro meses. Fora isso, Harry não teve mais ninguém. Penso que ele sonhava em voltar com você.

- Eu também... Quer dizer... eu ainda gostava do Harry quando terminamos, mas tinha medo de me magoar e preferi não me corresponder com ele. Eu preferi saber notícias dele através de você.

- E agora... o que você vai fazer?

- Nada. Harry está morto para mim. – disse de supetão e um pouco convincente.

- Tem certeza? Não vai, pelo menos, tentar?

- Eu não sei... não quero arrancar ele da Cho, embora seja a "Cho". Se ele gostar de mim ainda... termine o namoro e me procure.

_Praia Lady Di_

O mar estava para os surfistas.

Ondas enormes quebravam nas rochas. O sol lá em cima convidando a todos para um banho de mar. O dia estava lindo.

- Nossa! Eu nunca vi o mar com tantas ondas assim! – admirou-se Harry.

- Está muito convidativo! – concordou Rony.

- Se continuar assim, eu vou ter que ir para loja ajudar o Ewan com as pranchas e parafinas, porque ele não pode dar conta do movimento.

- Relaxa! Ewan dá conta do recado!

- Olha só para isso! – Harry reconheceu a voz e virou-se lentamente. – Do jeitinho que eu me lembrava. Talvez até melhor. Oi, Harry. – lançou o melhor sorriso ao moreno e sorriu por dentro ao vê-lo sem palavras.

- Vem matar as saudades, irmãzinha?

- Pode crer. – lançou um olhar significativo para Harry antes de ir em direção ao mar.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Essa fic será curtíssima (short) e escreverei um cap. por dia, mas não deixarei minhas outras fics na mão. Essa fic é da minha amiga Ciça que me concedeu (eu pedi, hehehe) e transformei numa UA. Ci, embora ela seja meia-NC e você só ter 15 aninhos, eu deixo você ler porque você que deu o pontapé inicial.**

**Bom, deixo eu escrever a "Por Amor 2" antes que "alguém" me lance uma Maldição Imperdoável. **

**Espero que gostem. Bjos.**


	2. Relembranças e Provocações

Aviso: Essa fic contém cenas ousadas!!!

**Capítulo Dois: Relembranças e Provocações**

Em South Beach havia poucas mulheres que surfavam. As namoradas dos surfistas preferiam ficar na areia tomando sol, agüentando os ciúmes do assédio da mulherada enquanto os rapazes disputavam as melhores ondas. Ao contrário de Cho, elas não eram Maria-Parafinas. Elas sabiam muito bem o que os namorados estavam fazendo e os apoiavam sempre.

Gina e Luna eram as exceções. Elas não eram apenas as namoradas de Harry e Neville, os maiores surfistas da região, como também arrasavam nas ondas, deixando muitos garotos babando e as surfistas, no chinelo.

Gina aprendera o ofício com Harry quando se matriculou numa aula comandada por ele. Depois de muitas ondas e beijos, engataram um romance de dois anos e meio, até Gina viajar para os EUA e Harry começar a namorar Cho.

Gina não perdera o dom de surfar mesmo morando dois anos longe de uma praia. Raramente, Gina surfava em Miami, mas ela dizia que as ondas de lá não eram nada comparadas com as de South Beach.

Uma coisa que caracterizava Gina na hora de surfar era a graça e o charme que ela esbanjavam. Quantos garotos não foram para a praia apenas para admirá-la. Quantas garotas não se corroíam de inveja ao verem seus namorados babando por Gina?

Luna era exceção.

A loura dos olhos grandes sabia o sucesso que os meninos faziam, mas confiava no seu namorado. Ele era um dos responsáveis pelo seu progresso nas ondas, enquanto Hermione, que aspirava outros ares, preferia ficar apenas como namorada de Rony.

E a graça e o charme de Gina era algo que Harry estava evitando enquanto a ruiva surfava e dominava as melhores ondas. Os homens a assistiam estupefatos. Parecia que a praia era só dela. E era.

_"Como ela pode estar mais linda do que já era?"_ Harry tentava desviar esses pensamentos, mas a Gina do mar não lhe ajudava em nada. _"E como ainda surfa desse jeito?" Ela quer me torturar, é isso? Não vai conseguir!"_

- Surfar é como andar de bicicleta. Você jamais esquece. - Neville comentou ao seu lado. - A Luna e a Gina estão arrasando.

- É... estão. - Harry disfarçou e engoliu em seco ao ver a ruiva sair do mar ao lado das louras, com os cabelos molhados e gotas de água em seu corpo todo. O biquíni vermelho e o short de lycra branco modelavam as curvas dela. Foi quando seus olhos depararam numa jóia prateada pendurada em seu umbigo. Harry tentou desviar os olhos.

- A América te modificou muito, amiga. - Luna olhou para os dois rapazes. - Sabem o que ela fez? Uma tatuagem e um piercing!

- O quê? - Já não bastava Gina fazer um piercing, agora uma tatuagem? - "_Quem é você e o que fez com a Gina"._

- Uma tatuagem? Onde? - Neville perguntara de uma maneira natural sem malícias. Ele considerava Gina quase uma irmã, pois Gina era o cupido dele e de Luna.

- Aqui. - Gina virou de costas onde uma reluzente fênix preta estava estampada acima do quadril.

- Uau!! Ficou muito legal!!

- Obrigada Nev. - Gina sorriu e esperou uma reação de Harry.

- É... ficou boa... - Harry parecia acordar de um transe profundo. Não percebera que os olhos de Gina quase focaram em algo nele, mas os desviou depressa.

- Está linda, Gi. - Hermione confirmou enquanto Rony fechava a cara.

- Agora, vai me dizer que arrumou um namorado americano? - Luna brincou enquanto passava protetor solar. - Harry passou parafina na prancha para disfarçar sua curiosidade ao lado de Neville.

- Na verdade... - Gina sentou-se ao lado da loura. - Eu namorei um americano durante cinco meses. O nome dele era Kurt. Nos conhecemos na escola. Ele era legal e tudo mais. Mas resolvemos terminar amigavelmente antes de eu ir embora. Ele prometeu me visitar. - Gina sorriu.

Aquilo foi demais para Harry! Gina deitara na esteira colocando os óculos escuros e Harry desviou os olhares para longe do corpo da ruiva.

- Sei... Kurt... - Rony girou os olhos se juntando com os meninos. - Gina disse que esse cara é filho de uma artista famoso. Duvido!

Harry continuou a passar parafina, tentando ignorar a ruiva atrás de si, mas o cheiro de morango da parafina lembrou de longe o perfume da ruiva.

- Será que vocês não se cansam de babar pelo "meu namorado". Vaza! Suas nojentinhas de merda! Vão embora! CAIAM FORA!!!

Gina olhou com desdém Cho humilhar algumas jovens que deviam ter até 17 anos e andar como uma perua até Harry, ignorando o restante do pessoal.

- Idiota... – balançou a cabeça.

- Oi querido. - Cho chegou e beijou Harry. - Como estamos hoje? - Gina fez careta. Harry nunca achara a voz da garota tão irritante naquele dia.

- Bem... olha, Cho, eu estou indo surfar.

- Ah, vai lá. Eu te espero. Vou pegar uma cor aqui.

- Ok... - Cho sorriu e se afastou.

Harry terminou de passar parafina quando Neville o cutucou.

- É... Harry... sua namorada... ela está...

Harry virou-se e viu toda a ala masculina babando em cima da oriental. Cho estava deitada na espreguiçadeira de barriga para cima, com os óculos, chapéu e parecendo "muito à vontade".

Cho fizera topless.

- Cho... o que pensa que está fazendo? - Harry chegou e tentou bloquear o campo de visão dos homens

- Oras, tomando sol. - respondeu de uma maneira natural.

- Está chamando a atenção! Toma! Vista isso! - pegou a parte de cima do biquíni e deu para a garota.

- Ô cara, deixa de ser estraga-prazeres! - comentou um rapaz em tom de malícia e foi fuzilado pelo olhar de Harry.

- Harry, você não disse que iria surfar? Então vai! – Cho o olhou brava.

- É, cara, Vai surfar! - gritou outro homem. Furioso, Harry joga o top encima de Cho e vai para o mar.

- Que vulgar... - Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês teriam coragem de fazer isso? - perguntou Luna displicente.

- Eu não! Mostrar meus seios pra todo mundo! Nem morta!

- E você, Gina?

- Hã? Eu o quê? - Gina estava quase cochilando com o sol a pino e o barulho do mar.

- Você teria coragem de fazer topless?

Gina sobressaltou-se ao ouvir palavra "topless". Luna apontou e Gina viu que Cho estava adorando os homens ao redor dela como cães que farejam comida. Faltava pouco para não aquilo ser um pornô ao vivo.

Se ela teria coragem de fazer topless? Gina não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, o que Cho estava fazendo era se expor de maneira vulgar e vergonhosa. E, de repente, sua mente vagou há dois anos atrás. Foi quando Gina perdera a vergonha de fazer topless. Uma vez na vida.

Mas ela fizera apenas para uma pessoa.

Ela fizera apenas para Harry.

**Flashback**

"_Ela riu ao ver a cara de bobo que ele fazia quando jogou a parte de cima do biquíni para ele. Os braços cobriam seus seios em formato de x e ela olhava para ele num misto de malícia e diversão. Ele estava se segurando para não a agarrar ali mesmo"._

_Harry permaneceu estático quando Gina entrou no mar sem parar de olhá-lo. Ele tinha certeza que ela queria ele mais perto, mas ele não responderia pelos seus atos se entrasse naquela água._

_Gina nadava e chamava Harry pelo olhar. Ele apertava o top azul dela entre as mãos e se sentou na areia. Os cabelos molhados e iluminados pela luz da lua grudavam nos seios da garota e em suas costas nuas._

_Gina estava tão bela quanto uma flor em seu esplendor._

_Harry tentou permanecer impassível quando Gina saiu do mar e andou até a sua direção._

_- Você que me enlouquecer, é isso? - Gina sentou se na areia e não tinha a mínima intenção de vestir o top._

_Gina não respondeu apenas o olhou. Foi o suficiente para Harry trazê-la para seus braços. Seu peito másculo comprimindo os seios dela. Gina aninhou-se a ele como uma gatinha manhosa, sentando no colo dele e enlaçando as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Sentiu o calor daquele corpo e seus corações batendo como um só._

_- A noite tá linda... - murmurou tentando conter a excitação e o calor quando Harry acariciou as costas nuas._

_- Não tanto quanto você. Você está mais bela do que nunca. A cada dia você me deixa louco. Se eu parar no hospício... a culpada será você... - roçou os lábios nos dela._

_- E eu prometo te visitar todos os dias... - falou de forma maliciosa._

_Harry cobriu os lábios dela com os seus e os dois rolaram na areia entre risos e beijos. A lua abençoava o casal na areia. O top fora deixado de lado."_

**Fim do flashback**

- Terra chamando Gina... - Luna passou a mão na frente dos olhos da garota que despertou dos seus pensamentos.

- Se eu tivesse numa praia deserta... por que não? - Gina respondeu sincera. - E além do mais, aqui, na Europa, fazer topless é quase obrigatório. Se a Cho quer se exibir, problema dela. Se ela quiser ficar pelada, o problema continua sendo dela. Se ela

for presa por atentado ao pudor... bem, ela que se dane! - Luna e Hermione se entreolharam e riram.

Gina riu junto, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu quando seus olhos foram para outra direção. Conseguiu visualizar Harry surfando. Ele continuava o mesmo. Concentrado em cada onda que pegava. Seu peio se contraia quando estava na deslizando pelas ondas. Acha que não havia percebido a tatuagem de escorpião que ele fizera no abdômen? Gina teve que se segurar para não babar em cima dela. E do dono.

_"Droga! Pára de pensar nele desse jeito, garota! Acabou, lembra?"_ Uma vozinha ao longe soou na cabeça de Gina enquanto ela admirava Harry como antigamente nas ondas. Era como se a namorada dele não tivesse "pagando peitinho" alguns metros dali. Era como se nada tivesse mudado...

E sua mente vagou novamente... Há quase três anos atrás.

**Flashback**

"_Gina abriu os olhos e viu que Harry a olhava com carinho. Corou ao perceber onde estava: estava dormindo na casa de Harry, no quarto de Harry e... na cama de Harry. Vestia apenas um biquíni branco novo, especialmente para a virada de ano. Um lençol azul a cobria até a cintura._

_- Oi... - ele murmurou. – Dormiu bem?_

_- Oi... Dormi sim. Que horas são? - Gina tentou ignorar o perfume cítrico que ele exalava e o fato de ele estar apenas com uma bermuda branca, deixando seu peito nu._

_- São quase nove horas. - aproximou-se de Gina. - Ainda é cedo._

_- Preciso fazer café... - murmurou ofegante ao sentir a aproximação dele. Arrumara uma desculpa para sair daquela situação. Engoliu um gemido quando ele inclinou-se sobre ela._

_- Há coisas melhores para de fazer e além do mais... a minha mãe está em casa e ela mesma pode fazer o café. - e antes que ela pudesse falar, Harry beijou-a de forma sensual e apaixonada. Gina não reagiu e automaticamente abraçou-o, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo um calor percorrer seu corpo._

_- Harry... - Gina tentava articular alguma coisa entre um beijo e outro._

_- Deus... você é linda, linda. - beijou-lhe o pescoço e acariciou a cintura da garota com os polegares. Gina tentava ignorar os gemidos. Harry já estava sobre ela, o lençol se encontrava no chão._

_Uma força tomou conta de Gina, como se a deusa do amor houvesse se apossado dela. Gina se inclinou a ele e ficou sentada sobre sua barriga. Harry a olhou estupefato quando Gina tirou a parte de cima do biquíni e voltou a beijá-lo apaixonadamente._

_Que importa se eram apenas amigos? Que importa se trocaram o primeiro beijo na virada do ano? Nada mais importava. Apenas eles._

_Harry beijava a ruiva e quando estava para tirar a parte de baixo do biquíni, alguém batera na porta._

_- Harry? Gina? Tudo bem aí? - A mãe de Harry, Lily, sabia que Gina havia cuidado de Harry depois que ele bebera algumas doses de batida e coquetéis. Harry não era bom com bebidas._

_Harry e Gina se afastaram como se houvessem tomado um choque._

_- Está, mãe... acabamos de acordar. - Harry tentava se recompor enquanto Gina vestia o top e a saia branca de crochê, totalmente envergonhada e tremendo dos pés a cabeça, tentando entender o que acontecera ali._

_Gina não teve coragem em aceitar tomar café naquela casa. Não depois do ocorrido. Demorou uma semana para encarar Harry novamente. E não resistira mais e ficara com ele novamente. Até o namoro nascer"._

**Fim do flashback**

Gina fez força para afastar esses pensamentos quando os rapazes saíram da água.

- As ondas estão iradas hoje. - Neville comentou sentando-se ao lado de Luna.

- Não tem para ninguém! - Rony deu um beijo na namorada.

- E sua namorada continua o centro das atenções, Harry! - comentou Hermione levantando-se e acompanhando o namorado ao quiosque.

Harry abanou a cabeça e sentou-se na prancha.

- Deixa ela se expor. Ela não é dona de si? Então?

- Mas é sua namorada, Harry! - interpôs Gina pela primeira vez.

Harry não respondeu. Gina bufou. Luna pede que Neville lhe busque uma água de coco e Neville vai. Harry se afasta e vai ao encontro de Cho e consegue espantar os homens sob protestos e vaias.

- Cho sabe ser vulgar! Vou mostrar isso a ela.

- O que vai fazer? - Gina não respondeu. Sob o olhar curioso de Luna, desamarrou o biquíni e deitou de bruços. - Gina!! O quê... O que está fazendo??

- Oras, tomando sol nas minhas costas. Você devia fazer isso também.

- Mas... mas... vão achar que estamos "dando uma de Cho". - Gina riu.

- Não estamos fingindo pousar para a "Sexy" e sim, tomando sol como todas as garotas fazem. Anda. - Luna hesitou em acompanhar Gina. Ficou morrendo de vergonha.

- Acho melhor não...

- Você quem sabe. – Gina fechou os olhos.

- Finalmente! Esses caras atacariam você! - Harry repreendeu a namorada.

- Credo, Harry! É só um topless. Não o fim do mundo!

- Mesmo assim! Cho, você sabe como esses caras são! – o moreno esta soltando fumaça pelas ventas por causa da teimosia da oriental.

- Devia ter ficado aqui para me proteger, então! - fez bico e Harry bufou.

- Ah tá! - Harry girou os olhos. - Eu te olho enquanto você se expõe? Ok!

- Acho que não é só eu quem precisa de proteção. - Cho sorriu irônica. - A Weasley quer seguir meu exemplo. - Cho apontou e Harry quase engasgou. Pôde ver Gina de costas nuas, de bruços e alguns transeuntes babando por ela. A tatuagem brilhava à luz do sol.

Harry sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido nas veias.

- E agora? Você vai lar e dá lição de moral nela? - Cho perguntou com desdém enquanto Harry disfarçava. Homens assoviavam ao passarem por Gina.

- O que ela está fazendo? - Rony olhou estupefato para a irmã.

- Hum... tomando sol nas costas? - arriscou Hermione segurando-se para não rir.

- Vamos lá! - Rony foi em direção à ruiva, mas foi impedido por Hermione.

- Deixa ela, Ron!

- Mas Hermione! - Rony estava indignado. - Gina está...

- Dando uma de Cho?? Acredite, não. Ela está tomando sol nas costas como a maioria faz.

- Mas aqueles caras estão babando por ela! Deviam ter ficado encima da Cho.

- Pois ao contrário de Cho, Gina não tem namorado ciumento que tem que agüentar piadinhas. Fique aqui! - Rony bufou. Para não criar confusão, Neville pedira que Luna viesse tomar água de coco com ele.

- Parece que a Weasley se tornou o centro das atenções... - Cho disse pensativa. - Pena que você não pode a repreendê-la e... Harry? - Cho deu-se conta da ausência do namorado e pode vê-lo correndo para o mar com a prancha na mão.

Harry correu para a praia o mais distante possível de Cho e... de Gina. As costas nuas da ruiva estavam chamando pelas mãos dele, que formigavam e ele segurou a prancha firmemente entre elas.

Que viessem as ondas mais fortes e bravas. Seria mais fácil encará-las do que se controlar com aquela ruiva por perto.

**Continua...**

N/A: Juh morrendo de vergonha 

Espero que gostem. Como eu já disse que essa fic seria "uma quase nc" eu resolvi começar a ousar um pouco. É um treino inicial para NCs, espero que esteja bom.

**Comentem. Beijos e até "Uma Nova Vida". ****Jade Weasley Potter.**

**E sim, a par****te do topless da Gina eu me baseei no clipe do Akon: "Don't Matter".**

Ah, aproveito e informo a idade dos personagens na fic: 

**Harry 21 anos**

**Gina 20 anos**

**Rony 21 anos**

**Hermione 22 anos (Hermione é mais velha que Rony e Harry, lembram?)**

**Cho 22 anos**

**Luna 20 anos**

**Neville 21 anos**


	3. Resistência

Capítulo Três – Resistência

A manhã havia sido torturante para Harry. Já não bastava Cho se mostrando, tinha que agüentar Gina o provocando com aquele corpo estonteante que ela tinha. E ela ainda tinha que desamarrar o biquíni? Sim, tinha que admitir que era Gina que o tirou do sério aquela manhã. Cho não tinha conserto...

Harry sabia que, se Gina continuasse o provocando daquele jeito, não responderia pelo seus atos, mesmo que fosse magoar uma pessoa...

"Como se ela se importasse." Pensou e sentiu um pouco de culpa. Cho poderia ser o que for, mas gostava dele. E Harry não queria magoar a garota, embora ela já fizera muitas besteiras. 

Foi para a loja e torceu que o trabalho o livrasse de seus pensamentos que o traiam. Daria uma folga para Ewan surfar. O garoto, de apenas 17 anos, era um cópia fiel ao pai, o falecido surfista Thomas Gate. Thomas morrera vítima de uma onda mortal em Java, Indonésia, há 3 anos. Ewan havia herdado o talento do pai e também tinha Harry como seu herói. Seu sonho era disputar um Campeonato Mundial de Surfe e era sempre incentivado por Harry.

Ewan ficou muito feliz quando Harry o liberou. Foi pegar sua prancha, mas voltou com cara de bobo.

- Er... Harry... tem um freguês... ou melhor uma freguesa.

- Mande entrar. – Harry já estava lixando as pranchar para fazer mais.

- Ok. Nossa... uau... – Harry deu uma risadinha.

- Controle seus hormônios, Ewan.

- Er... – engasgou. – Eu não sei do que está falando.

- Quem é a freguesa?

- É a... – foi interrompido pela moça que entrou.

- Oi. Eu queria saber se eu poderia comprar parafina e... – Harry deixou a lixa cair ao vem quem era. Ewan sentiu que era a hora de sair fora e foi o que fez. Balbuciou um "Até mais" e saiu.

- Posso... posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – Harry abaixou-se para pegar a lixa, visivelmente constrangido. A dona de seus pensamentos estava lá, ao vivo e a cores.

Gina também não estava preparada para o impacto ao ver Harry tão de repente, num curto espaço de tempo. Tentou desviar sua atenção para outras coisas que não fosse o corpo malhado e a tatuagem de escorpião dele. E, para sua tortura, Harry exalava um cheiro maravilhoso um charme irresistível.

"Não adianta negar, Gina. Ele ainda mexe contigo." Amaldiçoou-se com esses pensamentos, desviando sua atenção às pranchas infantis. 

- Er... Gina? – a ruiva tentou controlar as batidas do coração e as pernas bambas. Ele estava perto. Podia sentir o calor do corpo dele. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Hã... – voltou se para ele, ignorando a respiração pesada dele. – Eu preciso de uma parafina.

Por um momento, ninguém falou nada. Como se fosse mágica, momentos entre os dois juntos atravessaram a mente dele, em perfeita sintonia. Harry deu um passo atrás, antes que fizesse o contrário e o que seu coração estava pedindo, ou melhor, mandando. _"Controle seus hormônios, Harry!"_ Gina baixou a cabeça.

- Temos todos os tipos de parafina. – Harry afastou-se da ruiva e dirigiu às prateleiras. – Uva, morango, abacaxi... pode escolher.

- Eu não sei... são tantas... – Harry sabia exatamente do que Gina gostava e não hesitou em pegar um pote do tamanho de um pote de geléia, com uma mistura marrom avermelhada.

- Ainda gosta dessa? – Gina ficou maravilhada ao ver que Harry ainda se lembrava da sua preferência. Inconsientemente, pegou o pote e as mãos se encontraram. Uma descarga elétrica percorreu o corpo dela, que retirou o pote da mão dele.

- Morango com chocolate... sim, a minha preferida. - Harry riu e lembrou se que Gina se derretia toda quando a chamava de _"meu Moranguinho"_ por causa das sardas que salpicava a face dela e que ele adorava beijar. – Obrigada! – Gina sorriu, desviando toda a atenção dele.

A conversa foi amena e informal. Harry quase a impediu de ir embora, adorava conversar com a ruiva, mas parece que todos os surfista de South Beach decidiram fazer compras naquele momento. Gina aproveitou uma distração de Harry para sair discretamente. Tinha que controlar as batidas intensas de seu coração!

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! – Gina andava pelo seu quarto sem parar enquanto Hermione a acompanhava com olhar. – Por que ele tem que fazer isso, hein?

- Isso o quê? – a morena ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso... – Gina corou. _"Mexer comigo. É isso que ele faz."_ – Me provocar! – respondeu sem muita convicção que Hermione acreditaria. De fato, ela não acreditara.

- Oras, Gina... - Hermione tentou controlar o riso. - Parece que o Harry ainda mexe com você!

- Claro que não... - desviou o olhar da amiga.

- Gina, a relação entre vocês dois foi bastante intensa. Você mesma me contou que quase tran...

- MIONE! - o rosto de Gina não poderia ter ficado mais quente e vermelho.

- Ah, Gina! Não vem com essa! Você me contou, lembra? No reveillón, há três anos! Você chegou em casa perturbada. Não queria falar com ninguém até que eu fiz você se abrir comigo.

Gina deixou um sorrisinho escapar. Aquela foi a primeira, de muitas, vezes que fora ousada com Harry. Sentiu um calor repentino pelo corpo. Queria sentir aquelas sensações novamente...

- E depois vocês ficaram uma semana sem se falarem até ficarem novamente. - Gina continuava calada. - Até namoraram oficialmente. Quantas vezes vocês ficaram antes de namorar?

- Cinco... - murmurou baixo, mas foi o suficiente para Hermione ouvir.

- E namoraram por um ano e meio. Vocês se amavam, Gina. Dava para ver de longe o amor que vocês emanavam...

- Virou poetisa agora? - Hermione riu.

- Só via quem não queria.

Gina suspirou cansada. A amiga tinha razão. Nunca sentira nada parecido quando estava nos braços de Harry. Era como se todo o mundo ao redor deles sumisse e restasse apenas os dois.

- Tem razão. - sentou na cama. - Ele ainda mexe comigo. - suspirou. - De que adianta falar que ele tá morto se ele continua bem vivo no meu coração?

- E você fez questão de demonstrar isso na praia, né? - Gina sorriu envergonhada.

- Só queria dar uma lição naquela namorada dele! Onde já se viu? Fazer topless? Só podia estar louca mesmo.

- Cho gosta de se aparecer mesmo. - a morena fez um gesto com a mão.

- Não importa... - Gina abraçou uma almofada. - É ela que está com Harry... não eu.

- Por enquanto... - a ruiva ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim?

- Você voltou. É só uma questão de tempo eles terminarem. - Gina não pareceu convencida.

- Ah, Hermione. O Harry não vai terminar por minha causa...

- Gina, o que eu te falei. Harry só aceitou namorar Cho depois de muita insistência da oriental. Ele ainda gosta de você, Gina! Ele ficou bem mexido com sua volta. E ficou bem perturbado na praia, lembra? Ele ficou mais preocupado com você desmarrar o biquíni do que com os peitos expostos da namorada.

Gina ficou calada. Sabia que não tinha direito de provocar Harry, sendo ele comprometido. Era mais forte que ela. Aquele moreno deixava-a de pernas bambas.

- E o que vou fazer? Esperar que ele termine o namoro e voltar para mim?

- Como eu disse Gi, uma questão de tempo. Apenas uma questão de tempo.

Um Corolla prateado estacionou em frente a loja _Surf and Cia._ A figura imponente que saiu do carro chamou a atenção de todos os passitas e frequentadores da loja. Ela vestia um terno armani cinza e usava um ócolus do estilo anos 50. Permitiu que o motorista fosse ao quiosque ao lado para se refrescar por causa do calor e entrou na loja.

Observou tudo com interesse. O dono investira muito no negócio que cresceu e era um sucesso no verão. E graças a ele, vendia como água no verão, chegando a lucar 700.000 libras por verão.

As pessoas que estavam na loja o olharam com curiosidade. Alguns sabiam quem era e cochichavam para aquelas que o olhavam como se ele fosse de outro planeta. Ele tirou o óculos e foi em direção ao dono, sob o olhar curioso de Ewan.

- A loja está vendendo bem, como sempre. - tirou o óculos. - Gosto disso.

- Sr. Morrison. - Harry limpou as mão para apertá-la. - Estava esperando o senhor.

Lewis Morrison era empresário e promotor de competições, como Iatismo, Canoagem, Skate, Snowboards e Surfe. Era um homem bastante respeitado no seu ramo e fã de esportes radicais. Campeão cinco vezes em Canoagem, era um apaixonado pelo mar. Morava numa ilha do Caribe há mais de vinte anos e só saia de seu aconchego quando se tratava de campeonatos.

- Um ano se passou, meu caro. Desde do último Campeonato de Surfe, onde você foi o vice. - Harry sorriu sem graça. Ainda estava muito abalado com a partida de Gina e conseguiu, no máximo, o segundo lugar. O primeiro fora para Neville. No ano da ida da ruiva, nem participara.

- Pois é, mas esse ano vai ser diferente, eu prometo.

- As ondas estão preparadas?

- Estão aó esperando.

- Ótimo! Então, aos negócios!

Eles foram almoçar no restaurante perto do mar, como era de costume. Conversaram banalidades, relembraram os últimos campeonatos e por fim, o contrato. Além de ser um dos participantes do Campeonato, era o Supervisor, que fechava o acordo para os campeonatos. A partir da próxima semana, iniciaria o Campeonato Anual de Surfe - Etapa Masculina e Feminina. Eram só começar as inscrições (o campeão atual participa) e preparar as pranchas.

E se preparar para vender muito.

- Você vai ganhar, meu amor! - Cho abraçou o namorado empolgada. - Você sempre ganhou.

Cho fora visitar Harry na loja. O moreno ainda estava um pouco chateado com o comportamento da namorada na praia, mas Cho fingiu não notar, cheia de amor para dar e esquecer o assunto.

- Nem sempre! Eu fiquei em vice no ano passado.

- Foi por um discuido seu! Mas esse ano não tem pra ninguém! - abraçou-o. - Ganha essa por mim.

- Ok. - Harry a abraçou de volta. Cho se afastou para beijá-lo, mas recebeu um selinho e se afastou. Seus pensamentos voaram para Gina. Será que ela participaria?

Não percebeu que a namorada não gostara nem um pouco da reação dele. Seus olhos escureceram e sentiu uma raiva crescer dentro de si.

Finalmente percebera: Harry estava diferente. E desconfiava quem era a responsável por aquela mudança de comportamento.

Dois dia depois o Campeonato era o assunto do momento de South Beach, que já contava com mais de 50 inscrições. Um enorme cartaz se encontrava numa das principais avenidas da cidade e em todas as lojas de mergulho não se falava em outra coisa.

E Harry, como previsto, estava lucrando muito.

Ewan pensou em participar do Campeonato, mas o movimento na loja o impediu de surfar por um bom tempo e Harry não poderia culpá-lo. Achava que nem ele teria tempo para treinar. Estava fazendo cinco pranchas por dia, recebendo encomenda de parafinas, que já estava no fim. Ewan teve que ligar para a fábrica pedindo mais. Acordavam seis hora da manhã e só terminavam no final da tarde.

- E dizem que a vida de surfista e moleza! - Ewan comentou enquanto Harry fechava a loja. Faltava quatro dias para o campeonato. Todos estavam treinando avidamentes. Principalmente duas garotas que conheciam aquelas ondas como ninguém: Gina e Luna.

Gina soube do campeonato no dia seguinte e logo foi fazer sua inscrição junto com Luna, Rony e Neville. Desde então, treinava de manhã e a tarde. Das coisas que sentira falta, o Campeonato era uma delas. Adorava disputar. Era tetracampeã e Luna, tricampeã na ala feminina. Sua meta era quebrar o recorde de Lily, mãe de Harry, que ganhara seis vezes seguidas. Gina a tinha como modelo de superação e determinação.

- Foi uma pena ela ter parado. Ela ainda tem muito fôlego para pegar essas ondas e deixar todos nos chinelo. - Luna comentou saindo da água. Alguns dias, quase perdera a prancha e se afogara, mas conseguiu se salvar e revcebeu uma advertência do namorado.

Durante o horário do almoço, Harry dava um jeito de observar Gina treinando. Do mesmo jeito que ele lembrava, do jeito que a ensinou. Harry sorriu, pois Gina não caira nenhuma vez. Queria estar lá perto dela relembrando as dicas, porém, quando chegada na areia, dava o horário e ele tinha que voltar ao batente.

Desde que Gina fora na loja, ela e Harry não conversaram novamente, apenas trocaram algumas palavras quando foi na casa de Rony acertar alguns detalhes da prancha do ruivo. A família Weasley o convidara para jantar numa noite, mas Harry achou melhor recusar. Isso significava levar Cho e tentar, a todo custo, ignorar Gina, que pensava a mesma coisa que ele.

Numa noite, deitado em sua cama, Harry reviveu os momentos marcantes que passara com Gina, como se fosse ontem. As tentativas de dizer a si mesmo que Gina era uma página virada tinham sido frustradas pelo seu coração traidor.

Flashback

"A luz do solo iluminou aquele quarto fresco. Harry sentiu-a nos seus olhos e piscou várias vezes antes de abri-los. Olhou no relório, já passava das nove. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para baixo. Sorriu. Gina dormia aninhada nos seus braços como se fosse um bebê. Um das pernas da ruiva o enlaçava e ela tinha a mão pousada no peito dele onde ele podia ouvir a respiração dela. Acariciou os cabelos dela. Havia sido uma noite maravilhosa. Um noite onde não havia obstáculos nem impedimento. Onde tudo poderia ter acontecido e aconteceu.

Ele acariciou as costas dela e sentiu-a mexer. Começou a beijar as sardas do rosto dela, como ela adorava.

- Ei, bela adormecida, hora de acordar. - Gina gemeu antes de abrir o olhos e encarar a figura ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso e bocejou.

- Que horas são?

- Nove e meia. Sua mãe deve está preoupada.

- Ela sabe que estou com você, então não faz mal se eu dormir mais um pouquinho... - aninhou-se a ele novamente e fechou os olhos.

- É, mas eu não quero um bando de Weasley na minha porta me acusando de sequestro. - Gina não pode deixar de rir com aquele comentário.

- Não seja bobo. Eles sabem que você não fará nada para me magoar.

- Sim, mas... - calou-se ao ver Gina se inclinar sobre ele. Seus lábios roçando o dele fez sumir toda sua linha de raciocínio.

- Fique tranquilo. Para eles pegarem você, vão ter que passar por cima de mim. - e cobriu os lábios dele com o seus. Juntos, rolaram na cama e se amaram novamente, até o final da manhã quando a fome bateu de vez."

Fim do flashback

Harry deu um meio sorriso. Foi um custo sair daquele quarto. Gina, quando estava com ele, era mais atrevida e ele adorava isso, mas tinha limites que respeitava. Não faria nada que a magoasse. Gina dizia que era por isso que gostava dele. A tratava de uma maneira especial, única.

Não dava mais para se enganar. Amava Gina com todas as forças e aqueles dois anos foram torturantes sem ela. Tentou esquecê-la com Cho, mas o regresso dela só fez reacender a chama do amor. Bastava um passo de um dos dois e tudo voltaria como era antes.

Porém, tinha que fazer algo antes. Só precisava de coragem e sangue-frio. Faria o melhor para ele... e para _ela. _

Gina saiu da água e se esparramou na areia. Seus braços estavam doloridos e teve que contornar uma caimbra na panturrilha direita. Já era quase meio-dia e seu estômago reclamava e sua garganta estava seca. Precisava dar um tempo antes de comer alguma coisa.

- Preciso de uma cama... - colocou os óculos escuros e fechou os olhos.

- Você tá legal? - Gina abriu os olhos e viu a silhueta de alguém. Não precisava dizer quem era. Conhecia muito bem aquela voz.

- Só um pouco exausta. - Harry sentou ao seu lado e a ruiva viu que ele trouxera um prato com espetinho de camarão numa mão e água de coco na outro. Seu estômago manifestou novamente.

- Trouxe para você. Imaginei que estaria com fome. Está treinando há três horas.

- Obrigada. - pegou um espetinho e a água de côco e sentiu alívio por estar matando a fome e a sede.

- Gina, você não pode treinar sem dar um tempo. Eu já falei isso pra você várias vezes. Quer ter um treco?

- Estou bem.

- Está fora de forma. Tem que ir devagar, aos poucos. Desse jeito, não passará na primeira fase. - Gina bufou. Por que Harry tinha que ter razão?

- É, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho.

- Um pouquinho. - Harry deu uma risada irônica. - Tem exagerado nesses últimos dias.

- Está me espionando, senhor Potter? - Harry desviou o olhar.

- É, estou. Quero ver se está indo bem, se está fazendo tudo direito. - O que era verdade. Além de admirar Gina, Harry queria ver se ela continuava como era antes.

Ficou feliz ao ver que Gina aceitava e argumentava com ele sobre as regras que ele ditara tantas vezes a ela a cada campeonato que pegada. Riam de alguns momentos que comentavam e Gina ficara contente em conversar com ele, mesmo que fosse apenas aquilo. Uma conversa banal. Algo que eles entendiam.

Cho não acreditava no que estava vendo. Seu namorado e aquela ruiva desminliguida conversando como se fosse grandes amigos. Tinha acabado de sair de um bronzeamento artificial e fora para lá almoçar com o namorado e agora ele estava de papo, ou melhor rindo, com a ex dele.

- Mas isso não vai ficar assim! Me aguarde, Weasley! - Cho saiu como foguete e nem foi reparada pelo "casal" que conversava na praia.

Continua...


	4. Campeonato de Surfe

**Capítulo Quatro - Campeonato de Surfe **

Fazia um lindo dia de sol. O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem. Uma arquibancada foi montada na areia da praia. Faixas sobrevoavam o céu. Uma barraca fora montada ao lado da praia, onde compunha o júri. Surfistas renomados como Kelly Slater integravam à equipe.

Era o início do Campeonato de Surfe.

Primeiro seria a Etapa Masculina. A Etapa Feminina seria na semana que vem. Moças alegres agitavam cartazes da arquibancada. Os cartazes eram destinados aos principais surfistas, incluindo Harry, Rony e Neville.

- Arrasa Harry!!

- Vai nessa, Rony!!

- Ridículas... - Cho revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Odiava aquela tietagem para cima de

Harry. Tinha o prazer de espantar todas aquelas malucas para longe do namorado. Às vezes, faziam ameaças, mas elas pareciam não ligar, o que deixava Cho ainda mais revoltada.

- Bom dia a todos!! - anunciou Lewis Morrison. - Hoje começa mais um campeonato anual de Surfe.

Os melhores surfistas disputarão entre si para ver quem merece estar no topo. - muitos gritos e aplausos. - O prêmio será uma viagem ao Havaí. - mais aplausos.

Gina estava com os ouvidos tampados por causa da gritaria histéricas das meninas atrás dele. Luna tentava fazê-las calar, mas parecia impossível.

- Não liguem. São tudo Maria-Parafinas. Só o fato dos meninos estarem em pé na prancha é um ato heróico para elas. – comentou Hermione no que Gina riu.

- O primeiro surfista a competir é... Harry Potter!! - as meninas foram à loucura. Harry acenou para o público e entrou no mar.

Como sempre, não fez feio. Encarou uma onda forte atrás da outra, disparando na pontuação. Aplausos, gritos eram ouvidos pela praia.

Então, o ponto alto do campeonato. O túnel. Harry respirou fundo, beijou a medalhinha e levantou-se.

Na arquibancada, Gina roia as unhas de tanta aflição. A todo o momento, temia que Harry caísse e se afogasse. Apertou os olhos quando o túnel se formou e Harry preparou-se para passar sobre ele.

Mas uma coisa tinha que admitir. Harry havia arrasado nas ondas. Segurou-se para não se juntar ao coro que Hermione denominava de "Harryzetes". Luna e Hermione observaram o tempo todo a movimentação da ruiva e trocaram um olhar cúmplice. De fato, Gina ainda era completamente apaixonada por Harry e ela mesma tivera que admitir para si mesmo que estava morrendo de saudades de Harry mais que tudo.

Depois de Harry, foi Neville e por último, Rony, que escorregou duas vezes da prancha, o que prejudicou na pontuação. Hermione fora consolar o namorado, que tinha certeza que estava fora da disputa do ouro.

- Agora vamos à classificação: Rony Weasley: 250 pontos. - o ruivo gemeu. - Neville Longbotton: 400 pontos. - Luna beijou o rosto do namorado. Paul Lowe: 370 pontos. Travis Coleman: 320 pontos. Harry Potter: 550 pontos. Harry Potter está em primeiro lugar.

Não era novidade. Harry sempre conquistara uma boa pontuação nos Campeonatos e tinha tudo para chegar à final. Dessa vez, prometeu a si, ele ganharia.

Os surfistas competidores aproximaram-se para cumprimentar Harry. Luna e Hermione já estavam abraçadas com seus namorados, restando apenas Gina. As "Harryzetes" estavam todas alegres querendo um autógrafo. Até o próprio Kelly Slater veio o cumprimentar, o que causou furor entre as meninas que não perderam tempo em pedir também um autógrafo para o grande surfista norte-americano.

Gina pensou que não seria nada demais cumprimentar Rony, é claro, Neville e... Harry. _"Vamos lá, Gina. É só um cumprimento, nada demais"_. Falou para si mesma. Mas por que será que seu coração queria outra coisa?

Encaminhou-se em direção ao aglomerado. Cumprimentou Rony e Neville, mas quando decidira controlar o nervosismo e dirigir-se para Harry, Cho pendurou no pescoço dele e o beijou apaixonadamente.

- Parabéns, meu amor. - beijou-o novamente sob o aplauso da galera.

Amaldiçoando-se mentalmente, Gina deu as costas e se afastou. Harry, percebendo o movimento da ruiva, soltou-se de Cho e foi em direção a ela.

- Gina, espera! - o rapaz alcançou a garota já na saída da praia.

- Parabéns... você foi ótimo... - Gina o cumprimentou sem encará-lo. Como fora burra em pensar em uma nova chance! _"Com ele namorando? Você só pode estar louca!"_

- Obrigado. - sorriu amarelo. Gina se virou e saiu, deixando Harry ali, parado, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele não estava mais agüentando aquela situação. Ver aquela ruiva sem poder tocá-la, que povoava seus sonhos, a responsável por acordar completamente suado quando nem quente o tempo estava, era um martírio para ele.

Mas tinha Cho e ele não queria magoá-la embora a garota o ferisse muitas vezes. Pensou se seria coerente terminar e voltar com Gina?

O duro era que, para tormento de Harry, seu coração e mente pareciam fazer um complô: ambos diziam "sim

Neville e Luna estavam na arquibancada quando uma garota se aproximou. Luna a reconheceu sendo amiga de Cho.

- Vai disputar mesmo, Lovegood? Cuidado, hein, para não confundir um tubarão com a prancha e surfar em cima dele. - deu uma risada sarcástica; Luna sorriu amarelo.

- Não sou míope que nem você, que não sabe a diferença entre um siri e um caranguejo. - o sorriso da garota sumiu e encarou a loura com raiva.

- Você se acha muito esperta, Lovegood. Vai se dar mal nessa disputa. Devia desistir enquanto é tempo.

Luna levantou-se e encarou a menina que era mais ou menos da tua altura.

- Olha, Combe, eu não estou nem aí para o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar, portanto... – pegou a prancha e PAF! Acertou a cara da garota. - Se manda!

A garota colocou as mãos no rosto e saiu correndo sob às vistas de todos que presenciaram a cena. Neville estava estupefato.

- Luna! Você ficou maluca? O que você fez?? - a garota sentou-se.

- O que ela merecia. - Neville balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Luna não era violenta, mas aquela "pranchada" na cara da Combe tinha superado todas as expectativas.

- Eu não sou louco de brigar com você. - Luna o encarou surpresa. - Se você deu uma "pranchada" na cara da garota, nem quero saber onde você daria. - estremeceu todo, o que Luna achou uma graça.

- Não se preocupe, tá? - enlaçou o namorado pelo pescoço. - É só você não dar nenhuma razão para isso.

- Não, não. Claro que não. - Luna riu e o beijou

Gina estava caminhando pelas pedras, pensativa. Tinha se culpado desde que chegara lá por ter que admirar Harry daquele jeito, bem na cara das amigas. Sorte que Cho não viu.

_"Se ela me visse..."_ Gina não queria pensar naquilo. Não queria brigar por Harry por nada nesse mundo. Não tinha direito. Não fora ela que terminara tudo para ir para América? Agora teria que agüentá-lo vendo com outra garota.

Não podia culpá-lo de esquecê-la tão rapidamente e começou a duvidar das palavras da Mione, se realmente o moreno era ainda afim dela. _"Tanto faz. Não é comigo que ele está." _

Sentou-se numa rocha e segurou o fôlego. Era a mesma rocha onde ela e Harry tantas vezes namoravam e assistiam ao pôr-do-sol, abraçados. Gina lembrou-se do piquenique que fizeram naquele dia. Foi o dia que Harry a presenteou com um anel de compromisso. Aquele fora o da mais feliz de sua vida, tinha que concordar. Depois de selarem o compromisso, se amaram sobre as estrelas até o sol dar os primeiros sinais de vida.

Gina suspirou aquelas lembranças pareciam tão distantes, mas tão próximas. Parecia que ela e Harry estavam somente ligados pelas lembranças e que essas lembranças ainda sustentavam o que um sentia pelo outro. Mas Gina não queria alimentar esperanças.

Quantas vezes tentara esquecer Harry nos braços de Kurt? Parecia maluco, mas nunca conseguira avançar nos carinhos com ele. Toda vez que tentara, a imagem de Harry vinham em sua mente e ela recuava.

Quando terminaram, Gina sentiu tristeza, mas o carinho e a amizade seriam mantidos. Foi assim com Harry, foi assim com Kevin. Parecia carma!

Mas com Harry as coisas eram diferentes. Era intenso. A própria Hermione dizia e ela tinha razão. _"O namoro de vocês foi bastante intenso. Diga-me: quantas vezes ficaram? Você me disse que não teve insegurança na sua..." _Gina espantou esses pensamentos. Era verdade. Ela se sentira tão segura com Harry, tão protegida, que partir para uma relação profunda não fora cultuada por uma barreira de incertezas ou motivada por "coisa de pele", nada disso. Era como se fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.

**Flashback **

_"- Então... aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione sentada na cama de Gina. _

_- É... aconteceu. - respondeu Gina um pouco-envergonhada, embora se sentisse segura em falar naquele assunto com a amiga. _

_- E... como foi? - os olhos de Gina brilharam e ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. _

_- Foi lindo... - suspirou. - Ah, ele foi tão gentil, tão carinhoso, tão... _

_- Tá bom, Gina! Poupe-me dos detalhes! - Hermione bufou; a ruiva riu. _

_- É claro que não vou te dar "detalhes", Mione! - a cunhada riu. _

_- Concordo. Mas... vocês estão apenas quatro meses junto e já rolou? Puxa, eu e Rony estamos juntos há quase dois anos e... nada. _

_- Hermione, não há idade certa para isso nem um tempo certo de namoro. Quando chegar a hora de vocês, saberão. Assim como foi entre eu e Harry. _

_Hermione ficou em silêncio. Não que ela parecesse uma desesperada, não é isso. Na verdade, já tivera algumas oportunidades, mas a insegurança e a sensação de não estar pronta a travava na hora H. _

_- Er... você vai contar para a sua mãe? _

_- Não! - Gina reergueu-se. - Minha mãe pode ser bastante compreensiva, mas ela é super cuidadosa com sua única filha mulher. _

_Hermione tinha que concordar. A Sra. Weasley era super protetora com Gina e o pai e os irmão a tratavam como uma jóia preciosa ou como o "bebezinho da mamãe". Se ficassem sabendo, eram bem capazes de fazer Harry se casar com ela ou... pior! Matar o coitado. _

_- Rony não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que... bem você sabe. _

_- Que Harry já fez aquilo antes dele? - Hermione corou e afirmou com a cabeça. - Ah, não mesmo. Principalmente quando a namorada em questão é "irmãzinha" dele. - Hermione riu. _

_- É... você tem razão. _

_- Promete não contar a ninguém? Nem a Luna? _

_- Prometo. Será o nosso segredo! - Gina sorriu. Sabia que podia confiar na amiga. _

**Fim do flashback **

Amor... Amor que jamais poderia sentir por ninguém. Agora estava sofrendo com esse amor. Tinha que esquecê-lo. Não poderia estragar o namoro dele por ainda amá-la. Pelo contrário, amava-o a ponto de vê-lo com outra pessoa, que não fosse ela. Só queria que ele fosse feliz. Faria isso por ele, por ela.

Se o destino quisesse os juntar novamente, ela teria uma nova chance.

Não queria pensar nisso agora. Precisava esfriar a cabeça, colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. E só havia um jeito para fazer isso.

Levantou-se e foi para casa pegar a prancha. Encarar as ondas era mais fácil do que pensar no que faria.

Depois que Gina fora embora, Cho chamou Harry para almoçar. Durante o almoço a garota não parava de falar sobre a sua vitória, sobre como ele fora o melhor de todos, Harry só balançava a cabeça, ela não o deixava falar.

Cho estava fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção do namorado. Viu a movimentação dele depois que a largara para falar com Gina e a sua ficha caiu: _"Droga, ele ainda gosta dela". _Fora um custo conquistá-lo e agora tinha certeza que seria muito fácil Harry terminar com ela e correr para os braços de Gina.

Ela tinha um plano para se vingar de sua rival. Sabia muito bem quando e como agir.

_"Se ela pensa que vai ganhar esse campeonato, está muito enganada", _pensou Cho e sorriu para o namorado que nem imaginava o que a namorada aprontaria.

**Continua... **

**N/A: Isso tá tão "Lost". Obrigada pelas reviews. Só faltam 2 capítulos para a fic acabar. Quem leu RdM? Ainda não comprei o livro, mas comprarei em breve se Deus (ops, Merlin) quiser. Beijão da Juh. **

**Ciça, mais um pra você. Não seja casta, ok? Leia à vontade, menina! **

**Ah, estou pensando em fazer uma continuação. Na verdade, é uma fic em como Harry e Gina se conheceram e se apaixonaram antes dela ir embora para os Estados Unidos Que tal? Deixem opiniões. **

**Kelly Slater: Heptacampeão de surfe norte-americano. Namorou Gisele Büdchen. **

**Harryzetes: Admiradoras de Harry. Assim como são chamadas as "Kakazetes", fãs do jogador Kaká, da Seleção Brasileira e Milan. **


	5. Acidente

Capítulo Cinco – Acidente 

- VOCÊ O QUÊ??? – Cho gritou e levantou da mesa, atraindo toda a atenção dos clientes, que a olhavam como se ela fosse uma maluca.

- Cho, por favor, senta na mesa. Está todo mundo olhando... – pediu Harry em voz baixa. Ele sabia que ela teria uma reação parecida quando anunciasse sua decisão. Depois de muito pensar desde que Gina foi embora, ele resolveu que seria melhor para ele e para Cho.

A garota voltou-se a se sentar, a contragosto, e encarou Harry como se fosse assassiná-lo com os olhos. As pessoas voltaram suas atenções no almoço.

- Você pode me dizer que brincadeira é essa? – sibilou venenosa.

- Não é brincadeira nenhuma. Estou falando muito sério. – Harry sustentava o olhar dela.

- Mas... por quê? - tomou um gole de suco. – Você não me ama mais?

Amar... ele não sabia bem o que sentia por Cho, mas fora o suficiente para aceitar namorar com ela. Amar mesmo ele amava a... não, não queria pensar nela. Pelo menos, por enquanto.

- Cho, você sabe o quanto gosto de você. Mas não dá mais.

- Está terminando comigo por causa daquela Weasley, não é? – Harry tentou falar, mas Cho o cortou. – Ah, qual é? Harry, você acha que eu não percebo o que rola entre vocês dois? Quando ela desamarrou o biquíni naquele dia, foi pra te provocar! Eu sei! Ninguém me contou! Eu percebi!

- Cho...

- Parece que essa praia está fazendo um complô para vocês voltarem, já que o Potter e a Weasley formaram o "casal mais lindo de South Beach" e a cobra da Chang veio e estraga tudo!

- Cho, não é nada disso...

- Quer saber... – levantou-se da mesa e pegou sua bolsa. – Vai para os braços daquela Weasley! E quem está terminando esse namoro, sou eu!

Saiu do restaurante como um furacão. Harry suspirou e pediu a conta. Quase um ano de namoro jogado fora. Sim, jogado. Porque ele se sentia um crápula. Não devia ter brincado com os sentimentos da menina daquele jeito. Ele a namorava, mas não sentia aquela sensação de mundo girar. Ele só sentira isso com Gina. No fundo, ele sabia, estava terminando por causa dela. A ruiva ainda era dona de seu coração e ninguém mudaria isso.

A raiva de Cho só fez aumentar quando Harry terminou o namoro. Sua vontade era na casa daquela ruiva e matá-la. Mas não o faria. Sorriu venenosa. Colocaria seu plano adiante e assim finalmente, tirar a ruiva de seu caminho.

Harry dirigiu até a casa de Rony. Precisava desabafar. Sabia que ir à casa de Rony era se deparar com uma certa ruivinha. Seu coração pedia para vê-la e resolver aquela situação. Sua cabeça mandava esperar, já que ele havia terminado um namoro não fazia nem uma hora. Seria canalhice dele. E não seria justo nem com Cho e nem com Ginny.

Ginny estava no escritório de seu pai, mandando um _e-mail_ para Kurt. Os dois continuavam amigos e foi com entusiasmo que Kurt contara que ficara noivo de uma estudante de medicina e a convidou para o casamento. Gina o parabenizou e deixou o pedido em aberto.

Saiu do escritório quando ouviu vozes vindo da sala. Uma voz era de Rony e a outra era de... sentiu seu coração bater e, não resistindo à curiosidade, ficou no corredor para ouvir.

- Como é que é? Repete. – era Rony.

- Isso mesmo. Acabou. – Acabou? Acabou o quê? Gina aguçou a audição para ouvir melhor.

- É definitivo?

- É.

- E como a Cho ficou? – um alerta rondou a cabeça de Gina e um fio de esperança cresceu. Então, Harry havia terminado com Cho. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Seus olhos brilharam. Sentiu-se novamente como uma adolescente que ouve do garoto amado que gosta dela.

Por outro lado, sentiu pena de Harry. Ele devia estar arrasado, mesmo que sua voz parecesse estar tranqüila. Cho devia estar uma pilha!

Não precisou ouvir mais nada foi para seu quarto enquanto dentro dela iniciara uma batalha.

_"Concentre-se no Campeonato, Gina". _

_"Por enquanto". _

- Você tem certeza que ela é de plástico? – perguntou Cho analisando a prancha.

- Parece ser autêntica, mas ela não agüenta as ondas mais fortes. – respondeu o vendedor. – E não passe muita parafina, pois pode grudar e você não conseguirá surfar direito.

- Interessante... – os olhos de Cho brilharam com interesse. Nem parecia que tinha terminado um namoro há dois dias. Claro que foi se consolar com suas amigas, mas logo estava contando sobre o plano e pedindo a colaboração delas, que não hesitaram em ajudar. A que recebera uma pranchada de Luna parecia a mais empolgada. – Vou levar. 

- Está bem, mas lembre-se: ela não suporta ondas...

- Tá, já sei! – Cho fez um gesto para o vendedor fechar a compra. Sorriu diabólica. Gina Weasley estaria com os dias contados naquele campeonato.

- Não deixe que a onda te domine. Você tem que dominá-la! – disse Harry, enquanto Gina se equilibrava na prancha.

- Como se eu não soubesse, Harry. – a ruiva girou os olhos. Harry estava a tratando como se fosse iniciante.

- Desculpe. Força do hábito.

- Sei. – ela sorriu. Depois que terminou o namoro, Harry trabalhou com afinco na loja de surfe, que estava vendendo como água e Ewan não estava dando conta do movimento. Quando tinha uma brecha, o moreno corria para a praia e observava Gina treinar. Não resistiu e pediu para ajudá-la. Ela hesitou por um momento, afinal, ele havia terminado um namoro recentemente e ser visto perto de uma garota já era motivo de fofocas. Acabou aceitando. Só que Harry entrou na pele de um professor de surfe para principiantes.

Ambos travavam uma batalha interminável dentro de si. Enquanto queriam correr para os braços um do outro, algo dizia para esperar. Harry não sabia que Gina tinha conhecimento do rompimento do namoro, já que a garota nunca falava de Cho. Harry queria contar, dizer que tinha terminado por causa dela, mas tinha que esperar.

Harry aproximou-se de Gina por trás, que sentiu seu coração disparar ao se deparar com o calor que aquele corpo forte exalava. Harry, por sua vez, não pôde deixar de inalar o perfume floral de Gina.

- Endureça os músculos do braço... – Harry disse não mais que um murmúrio e endireitando os braços de Gina.

- Eu já sei, Harry... – a voz de Gina estava falha por causa daquela voz rouca e ela se amaldiçoou por isso.

Sentindo que não podia segurar mais, Harry mandou tudo às favas e, com uma mão, fez Gina virar o rosto para ele. Estavam muito perto. Podiam sentir o hálito um do outro. Os braços de Gina escorregaram para o corpo.

Harry colocou uma das mãos na cintura de Gina, que sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar. Encarou aqueles lábios com gosto de morango. Lábios que sentira saudades de saborear.

Gina fez um enorme esforço para não virar-se e enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço. Permaneceu estática, esperando.

_"Sai daí, sua tonta! Ainda não é o momento..."_ Gina ignorou aquela vozinha quando os lábios de Harry estavam a milímetros dos seus.

Harry inclinou-se e fechou os olhos. Gina fez o mesmo. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando...

- Olha só! Mal terminou comigo e já está caiu nas garras da Weasley! – a voz irritante de Cho fez os dois se separarem assustados e completamente envergonhados.

- O que você quer, Cho? – Harry tentou-se recuperar depois daquele "pequeno momento". Gina esperou que o rubor das faces dela desaparecesse. Não daria aquele gostinho para Cho. Não mesmo!

- Queria ver se minha teoria estava certa. E não menti. – tirou os óculos e os olhou com reprovação. – Vocês estão mesmo juntos. Ganhei a aposta.

- Cho, não é nada disso que está pensando... – Gina tentou falar, mas foi interrompida por Harry.

- E se for, Gina? – a garota o olhou, espantada. – Eu não devo mais satisfações para ela! – olhou para Cho com raiva.

- Finalmente, você foi sincero. – disse Cho irônica. – Fiquem juntos. Vocês se merecem! – e saiu.

Gina estava completamente envergonhada e não conseguiu encarar Harry.

- Você não devia ter falado aquilo.

- Não sei por quê. Eu não tenho mais nada com ela.

- Mas vocês terminaram o namoro recentemente. Não está certo! – pegou a prancha. – Obrigada pela ajuda, Harry. Tchau! – foi embora depressa, deixando um Harry confuso.

Cho chegou no carro e encarou Marieta, que sustentava uma prancha na mão. Olhou e viu Gina correndo.

- Vai lá. – Marieta sorriu e foi.

Gina estava andando apressadamente pelo calçadão, tentando conter as lágrimas. Acordou para a realidade quando alguém trombou com ela.

- Desculpe. – pediu a garota envergonhada, abaixando-se para pegar sua prancha.

- Tudo bem. – Gina murmurou e também pegou sua prancha. Estava tão atordoada. O quase beijo, a aparição de Cho povoava sua mente,

- Você está bem? – perguntou a garota com quem trombara.

- Estou, obrigada.

- Desculpa novamente.

- Não faz mal. – Gina foi embora. A garota deu um sorriso triunfante e olhou a prancha. Realmente era igual. Olhou para o lado e viu que Cho sorria. O plano estava funcionando. Faltava a última parte.

Gina não tinha a mínima idéia de que "sua prancha" lhe causaria problemas.

Parecia que havia mais gente para prestigiar o a Etapa Feminina. E não era mentira. Havia cem pessoas a mais do que na semana anterior. Homens que sustentavam cartazes apelativos foram repreendidos pela coordenação do evento. As meninas estavam loucas para verem suas amigas arrepiarem nas ondas.

Luna escutava, pela enésima vez, os conselhos de Neville. O mesmo de sempre: cuidado e concentração. Luna estava cansada, mas não interrompia o namorado por nada neste mundo. Ele estava a incentivando e ela, mentalmente, agradecia por isso.

Gina olhou o casal como uma ponta de inveja. Como queria ter um namorado para lhe dar apoio! Passou mais uma mão de parafina na sua prancha (a terceira). Estava nervosa, apesar de todos os treinos daquela semana.

- Nervosa? – Hermione se aproximou.

- Nem um pouco. – a amiga riu da ironia da ruiva.

- Não se preocupe. Você vai se sair bem. Você treinou bastante. Vai dar tudo certo.

- Tomara... – Inconscientemente, Gina olhou para os lados, procurando por Harry. Ele estava conversando com Lewis Morrison. Sorriu. Ele lhe dera vários conselhos e Gina os seguiria à risca.

- Então... quando vocês vão reatar? – Hermione despertou Gina de seus devaneios.

- Hã... do... do que você está falando?

- Oras, Gina, de você e do Harry! Por que você acha que ele terminou o namoro?

- Não sei... – a ruiva deu de ombros, tentando conter as batidas do coração. Será que era por aquilo? Não queria se iludir novamente.

- Tá, finjo que acredito! – Hermione revirou os olhos e Gina parecia cada vez mais envergonhada. – Ande! Vai se preparar! – Gina agradeceu pela cunhada ter encerrado aquele assunto e se afastou, tentando apagar aqueles pensamentos da sua mente.

As meninas não fizeram feio nas ondas e superaram. Luna arrasou e conquistou 500 pontos disparados, o que a colocou na liderança. Quando saiu da água, foi abraçada e girada pelo ar por Neville, que gritou. "Essa é minha garota!"

- E agora, a última competidora: a bicampeã Gina Weasley! – aplausos frenéticos eram ouvidos da arquibancada e Harry não hesitou em mostrar seu entusiasmo.

Gina parecia mais calma. Respirou fundo e se lançou na água. Não muito longe. Alguém a olhava com um sorriso diabólico.

As ondas pareceram colaborar com Gina, que não desperdiçou uma. Faltava pouco para alcançar o tricampeonato.

Não demorou muito quando uma enorme onda se fez e Gina não perdeu tempo indo em sua direção.

Ao se erguer na prancha, sentiu uma estranha movimentação e um barulho de algo quebrado. Olhou e ficou desesperada: sua prancha estava partindo ao meio. Não deu tempo de fazer nada. Em poucos segundos, as duas partes da prancha se separaram e Gina caiu na água, sumindo no meio da onda.

- A prancha quebrou!! – gritou Hermione indo para beira da praia, com Rony e Harry ao seu encalço. Todos olhavam, procurando um sinal de Gina, que ela surgiria de repente. Passou alguns segundos. Nada.

- GINA!! – Harry gritou e todos seguiram seu exemplo. Até o locutor tentou chamá-la pelo microfone.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry se lançou na água, não dando tempo para os salva-vidas entrarem em ação.

O impacto da queda e a força da onda impulsionaram Gina para o fundo, impedindo-a de ir para a superfície. Estava afundando rápido quando sentiu sua cabeça ser atingida por alguma coisa dura. Perdeu completamente os sentidos.

Harry mergulhou e procurou Gina quando viu a garota boiar, desmaiada. Tomou-a nos braços e dirigiu-se para a superfície. Foi quando notou um enorme corte na testa da garota.

Chegando na areia, Harry tentou reanimá-la, mas foi em vão. Hermione tinha as mãos na boca e estava se contendo para não chorar. Rony abraçava a namorada, tentando reconfortá-la, mas também estava visivelmente chocado.

- Ela está ferida... – Harry anunciou. - Alguém chame uma ambulância.

Em poucos segundos, a ambulância, que ficava na porta, em causa de acidentes. O médico examinou Gina, enquanto todos esperavam aflitos. Fez um sinal com a cabeça e os enfermeiros imobilizaram Gina e colocaram-na na maca.

- Nós vamos levá-la. – anunciou ele, enquanto os enfermeiros encaminhavam a maca para o carro.

- E muito grave? – perguntou Luna visivelmente preocupada.

- Não temos certeza. Mas ela teve um ferimento leve na cabeça e tomou muita água. Precisamos examiná-la para termos um diagnóstico mais preciso.

- Posso ir com ela?

- Você é parente?

- Irmão.

- Tudo bem.

- Não! – Hermione se adiantou. – Rony, avise seus pais. Eu vou com eles.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Vá! – virou-se para o médico: - Sou a cunhada dela. Posso acompanhar.

- Claro. Mas vamos logo! – Hermione entrou na ambulância e partiu. Rony, preocupado, não pensou duas vezes e foi para casa avisar os pais.

- Como uma prancha tão boa quanto a da Gina pode ter quebrado? – Luna não entendia. – Ela é forte para qualquer tipo de onda.

- Não era a prancha da Gina. – disse Harry e Neville e Luna viraram-se para ele, surpresos. Harry segurava um dos pedaços da prancha partida que a onda empurrou para a areia. Quando Gina foi erguida na maca, Harry visualizou o objeto boiando na superfície.

- Como você sabe? – Neville perguntou.

- Fui eu que fiz a prancha da Gina, eu me lembro muito bem. E não é ela. Olhe. – Neville analisou a prancha e concluiu que o amigo tinha razão. – Esta é feita de plástico duro, fazendo parecer com que seja autêntica. E olhem. – mostrou a mão branca. – Ela está grudenta. E prancha não pode ser assim.

- Alguém trocou a prancha, então? – concluiu Luna. – Mas... quem?

Harry sabia muito bem quem seria capaz de algo assim, mas não disse nada. Precisava confirmar. Ter certeza.

Não muito longe, Cho comemorava o sucesso do seu plano com as amigas.

A etapa feminina do Campeonato fora adiada até que Gina estivesse bem. Toda a sua família se encontrava na sala de espera. A Sra. Weasley chorava, amparada pelo marido, e Rony tinha a cabeça baixa e era consolado por Hermione. Harry não estava lá. Disse que tinha que fazer algo antes. Todos estranharam, mas deixaram para lá. Gina era mais importante naquele momento.

O médico sai da sala e todos se levantaram imediatamente.

- Como ela está, doutor? – perguntou Rony.

- Bem, era o que eu supus. Gina sofreu uma leve pancada na cabeça e engoliu muita água. Ela vai ficar bem. – disse antes que a Sra. Weasley soltasse um gemido. – Mas terá que ficar em recuperação. Durante um mês.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Que Gina não poderá participar do campeonato. Sinto muito, mas será bom para ela se recuperar sem agito nenhum.

- Podemos vê-la? – perguntou Molly Weasley.

- Podem. Apenas meia hora. Entrem.

Hermione se afastou para que os pais e o irmão de Gina entrassem no quarto. Olhou para porta da entrada, esperando que Harry entrasse por ela. Onde ele estaria? Por que não estava ali, junto com Gina, algo que ele queria mais que tudo?

- Olha só que vem vindo, Cho. – a oriental ergueu os olhos e viu Harry se aproximando. Levantou-se e lançou o seu melhor sorriso, que desmanchou ao ver o olhar assassino do ex-namorado.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. Em particular.

**Continua... **

**N/A: Primeiramente, um bom 2008 a todos, cheio de paz e realizações. Segundo, desculpem a demora, mas já tinha avisado que só retornaria depois do ano-novo. Coincidentemente ou não, fui para praia. Acredite, tentei encontrar inspiração para o desfecho, mas (modesta) ele estava pronto antes de eu viajar. Então, aguardem o último capítulo. Será que Harry e Gina reatarão? Aguardem... **

**Bjos da Juh. **


	6. Recomeço

** Capítulo Seis: Recomeço **

Harry andou com Cho até à beira da praia. A oriental percebeu o quão sério e bravo ele esta. Teve receio de que alguma coisa acontecera. Ou pior, de que algo dera errado em seu plano e Harry ter descoberto tudo.

Harry parou no lugar onde ficava a bancada dos jurados do Campeonato e encarou Cho como se ela fosse um bicho asqueroso.

- Harry... – Cho resolveu arriscar - ...aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está pálido. – Tentou tocar o rosto dele, mas foi repelida pelo mesmo.

- Você é muito baixa mesmo. Como você foi capaz... – Harry tentava se controlar para não gritar com a moça. – Trocar as pranchas da Gina para que ela caísse! - Seu olhar era de decepção. – Nunca pensei que você pudesse.

Cho sentiu um calafrio correr pelo corpo. Não podia confessar. Se pudesse, negaria até a morte.

- Como pode estar achando que eu fui capaz de algo assim? – Fez cara de inocente e indignada. – Você está me ofendendo, Harry.

Grande erro. Harry não caiu na mentira de Cho.

- Como eu acho? Bem, quando acabamos o namoro, você disse que não estava nem aí. Depois, tentou humilhar Gina na minha frente. Eu te conheço, Gina nunca desceu pela sua garganta. – A voz de Harry permanecia firme e sua postura, inflexível. – Achou que, causando o acidente, eu voltaria para você. Pois você se enganou. Agora, eu não quero nunca mais olhar para sua cara.

- Eu só queria tirá-la do meu caminho! – gritou Cho alterada. Não podia mais esconder. – Ela roubou você de mim!

- Ninguém me roubou de você, Cho!

- Como não?? Claro que sim!! Você nunca a esqueceu, mesmo quando ela estava a quilômetros de distância. Queria que você esquecesse e gostasse de mim! Por um momento, achei que tinha conseguido, mas me enganei! Quando ela voltou, me senti ameaçada! Não podia perder você novamente!

- Mesmo assim, você aceitou namorar comigo! Mesmo gostando de outra garota, você ficou comigo! – Harry estava gritando agora. – Eu confesso. Tentei esquecer Gina, namorando você, mas não conseguia! Eu sempre amei a Gina e não seria justo enganar você daquele jeito! – Resolveu falar a verdade dolorida: - Eu nunca te amei!

Alterada, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, Cho socou o peito dele.

- Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Como pôde me enganar assim?

Harry segurou as mãos dela e a encarou-a.

- Sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Por tudo. Mas você não precisa me perdoar. Por que eu também não a perdoarei pelo que fez. Nunca. – Soltou-a. – Antes de ir embora, me responda: Onde está a prancha de Gina? – Cho não respondeu. – Cho? Eu não vou perguntar novamente. Se você não me responder, eu vou dar queixa na polícia.

- Está me ameaçando.

- Digamos que é apenas um aviso. Não vai querer ir para a cadeia... ou vai?

Cho bufou: - Está com a Marieta.

- Obrigado. – Harry virou-se e foi embora. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de Cho, que diminuía com a distância.

- Eu jamais te perdoarei, Harry Potter! Eu te odeio e para sempre vou odiar!

_Uma semana depois _

- HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! – a multidão gritava nas arquibancadas. Faltava pouco para terminar a porta e pouco para Harry se consagrar campeão.

Mais uma onda. Segundos depois, o temível túnel. Concentração, força e...

- EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

- Harry Potter vence a prova e vence o Campeonato!!!!

Harry saiu da praia e foi recebido pela multidão eufórica, que o abraçava. Rony e Neville o ergueram até o pódio.

As medalhas foram entregues. Rony e Neville ficaram com o terceiro e segundo lugar. Harry pegou o troféu e beijou-o. Dedicou a vitória à Gina, que assistia pela televisão na casa dela. Não pôde ir por estar se recuperando da contusão que teve na cabeça. Mas iria à final da etapa feminina, que ocorreria daqui a dois dias. Mandou um beijo para Harry pelo televisor, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. Como o amava...

- Vai Luna, vai. Só mais uma! Você consegue! – gritou uma Gina excita ao ver que Luna encararia a última onda – o túnel. Sem titubear, a loura encarou a enorme onda muito bem. – Isso! – gritou no meio da ovação da platéia.

- E Luna Lovegood vence a etapa feminina do Campeonato!

Gina e Hermione saíram correndo para cumprimentar a amiga. Neville se adiantou e pegou a namorada no olho. "Minha garota!", repetia ele.

Gina abraçou Luna, seguida de Hermione. Afastou-se um pouco e viu Harry caminhar em sua direção. Sentiu seu coração despencar. _"Calma, Gina. Controle-se"_. O fato de saber que o romance de Harry e Cho terminara de vez, acendeu uma luz de esperança dentro dela, fazendo a esquecer até mesmo, aquela cena com Cho outro dia. Queria que ela não tivesse aparecido, naquele momento...

- Ei, Gina! - Harry sorriu. Aquele sorriso que sempre fazia as pernas de Gina bambearem.

- Ei... – disse meio sem-graça.

- Como está sua cabeça? – apontou para o pequeno corte coberto com um curativo.

- Está bem. O médico disse que eu posso tirar os pontos na semana que vem. – pausa. – Soube que a Cho foi embora daqui. – Harry ficou sério.

- Disse que ganhou uma bolsa para estudar em Londres. – falou como se não tivesse importância.

- Sinto muito se estraguei a relação dos dois. De verdade. – falou Gina com sinceridade.

Harry segurou-a pelos ombros, sentindo aquela pele macia entre a palma.

- A culpa não foi sua. Eu confesso que fui um pouco responsável por isso. Não devia ter magoado a Cho. Mas ela também não devia ter feito aquilo com você!

Saber que Cho fora a responsável pela troca das pranchas não impressionou Gina. Era como se a ruiva soubesse que a oriental faria algo como aquilo. Recuperar a prancha não foi tão difícil. Harry também ameaçou Marieta que, se não entregasse a prancha, sofreria as conseqüências.

- Ela estava com ciúmes e o ego ferido. Eu até entendo ela e... – parou, ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Harry. – Ela não devia ter feito isso. Mas uma mulher ferida é capaz de qualquer coisa. – finalizou.

- Talvez... o mundo feminino não é meu forte. – sorriu. – Mudando de assunto: vai ao Lual hoje à noite?

Gina sorriu. Seria a festa de comemoração da vitória de Harry e Luna. A própria comissão se ofereceu para organizar a festa, com direito a tudo.

- Vou, pode ter certeza.

- Que bom... Tenho que ir para a loja. Então... até o lual?

- Ok. Até lá!

Harry sorriu e custou a afastar-se de Gina. Com mais um sorriso, ele se afastou e olhou para trás até perder a ruiva de vista.

Gina estava olhando o local por onde Harry sumiu quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Deu um salto. Era Hermione.

- Ai, Hermione! Quer me matar do coração?

- Desculpe. – deu um sorriso malicioso. – Estava nas nuvens?

- Ora, Hermione... – desviou os olhos – Que idéia! – começou a andar com a cunhada ao seu encalço.

- Ora, Gina, pra que esconder? Agora, não precisa mais. Vocês dois não precisam mais. – ficou na frente dela. – É hora de vocês resolverem as coisas.

- Já está resolvido.

- Não, não está! Gina, vocês se amam. Dá pra ver no rosto de cada um! Pra que continuarem fugindo?

- Não estou fugindo, é que... – Na verdade, ela nem sabia direito o que era.

- Estão sim. Na verdade, você é que está. Gi, Harry terminou tudo com a Cho definitivamente. Tudo para ficar com você. E você ainda vai ficar se fazendo de difícil!

Gina não sabia que fazer. Não estava fugindo. Claro que queria retornar para os braços de Harry, mas não era tão simples. Os dois tinham que querer... Mas, se Hermione estava dizendo que "os dois" se amavam e que Harry terminara tudo com Cho para ficar com ela, então...

- Gi. – Hermione chamou-a. – Se o Harry lhe pedir mais uma chance... o que vai fazer?

Gina concluiu que era hora de parar de fugir. Determinada, encarou Hermione.

- Acho que não preciso responder.

Hermione sorriu. Gina não precisava responder. Sabia muito bem a decisão que ela tinha tomado.

_It's not that I can't live without you _

_It's just that I don't even want to try _

_Every night I dream about you _

_Ever since the day we said goodbye _

_If I wasn't such a fool _

Parecia que havia mais gente naquele lual do que no último, Gina concluiu ao chegar à festa. Vestia uns shorts jeans e uma camiseta branca aberta com um biquíni estampado. Sua mãe pediu vários cuidados (não tomar álcool, não dar saltos de pedras para o mar) e que ela chegasse em casa antes das 4. Pediu que Hermione e Rony tomassem conta dela, o que Gina riu. Sabia que Rony e Hermione cuidariam apenas um do outro. Ela sabia muito bem se cuidar.

Encontrou Luna e abraçou. A garota irradiava felicidade e não desgrudava da medalha que recebera, assim como Neville, que exibia sua medalha de prata. As garotas tinham medo de chegar nele e o cumprimentavam. A "pranchetada" em Marieta ainda estava fresca na memória das garotas, que elas resolveram arriscar. Sendo assim, elas assediavam Harry mais do que nunca, já que Hermione também não desgrudava do namorado nem por um segundo.

- Mas, se eu fosse elas, sairiam de perto de Harry rápido.

- Qual é, Hermione, Harry está solteiro. Deixem as meninas babarem!

- Não por muito tempo! - encarou Gina que estava entretida com um abacaxi ao vinho e observava o movimento. Visualizou Harry a poucos metros cercado por algumas garotas.

Harry dava atenção aquelas meninas, que não eram tão Maria-Parafinas assim. Uma delas estava abraçada à Ewan. Era a namorada dele.

- Não é a toa que dizem que aquela onda é mortal.

- Muitos surfistas já caíram nela?

- Como vocês conseguem ultrapassá-la?

Harry respondia todas as perguntas com bom humor. Levantou os olhos e viu Gina. Como ela estava linda! Acenou para ela, que correspondeu.

- Com licença, meninas. Tenho que cumprimentar alguns amigos. – Não era desculpa, mas não queria ficar parado no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Ele queria aproveitar a festa e... resolver algumas pendências.

_Right now I'd be holding you _

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do _

_Baby it I only knew _

- E ai, cara? – Harry abraçou Rony e deu um beijo em Hermione. – Estão curtindo?

- O Sr. Morrison se superou, hein? – Rony apontou para o empresário. Era estranho ver alguém que usava terno e gravata para trabalhar, vestido uma blusa florida e uma bermuda branca.

- Até ele está surpreso com tanto de gente que veio.

Rony viu Hermione se afastar para conversar com Gina e Luna.

- Então, como você e a Gina estão? Hermione acredita que vocês vão voltar.

- Na mesma. – deu de ombros. – Agora, voltar já é outra história. – Mesmo com o som alto, Harry aproximou-se de Rony para cochichar. – Que pode ter final feliz hoje mesmo. – Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Então, você está pensando em... – Harry assentiu. – Olha lá, hein, Harry? Ela é minha irmã!

- Cara, relaxa. – colocou a mão no ombro dele. – Acha que eu farei alguma coisa para magoar a sua irmã?

- Já fez. Namorou Cho. – o sorriso de Harry morreu.

- Aquilo foi um erro. Jamais acontecerá novamente.

Rony deu de ombro. Harry estava mais decidido do que nunca. Passou o dia inteiro hoje em como falar, em como agir. Naquela noite, teriam que resolver as coisas.

_The words to say _

_The road to take _

_To find a way back to your heart _

_What can I do _

_To get to you _

_And find a way back to your heart _

Esperou que Rony se afastasse e engatasse uma conversa com Neville. Decidido, foi até onde Gina estaca com Hermione e Luna.

- Desculpem atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas... – olhou para a Gina. – Será que podíamos conversar?

- Claro. Eu já volto, meninas. – disse, afastando-se com Harry.

- Um real para que ela não volta. – brincou Luna.

- Não precisamos apostar. Nós já sabemos o que vai acontecer. – Hermione observou os dois sumirem de vista.

Luna tinha razão. Seria uma noite longa para Harry e Gina.

I _don't know how it got so crazy _

_But I'll do anything to set things right _

_'Cause your love is so amazing _

_Baby you're the best thing in my life _

As ondas quebravam nas pernas. A lua iluminava as águas escuras do mar. O silêncio tomava conta do lugar enquanto Harry andava com Gina ao seu lado. Ele estava tomando coragem para o que dizer.

Olhou para cima. A lua iluminava o morro que estava a pouca distância deles.

- Por que não vamos lá para cima? – Harry apontou o morro. Era como voltar ao passado. Aquele morro. Aquele morro onde selaram o relacionamento deles. Aquele morro que já fora o ninho de amor deles...

- Tudo bem. – Gina decidira que, naquela noite, deixaria rolar o que viesse. Harry pegou sua mão e ambos subiram o morro.

Sentaram-se na beirada e observaram a lua e as ondas quebrando nas pedras em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. Se não falasse agora, talvez não falaria nunca.

- Lembra desse lugar? Foi aqui que coloquei aquela aliança no dedo. – suspirou. – Quando você foi embora, eu vinha aqui, quase todos os dias, para pensar em você. Pensando que, se um dia você voltasse, eu traria você de volta para cá novamente. E cá estamos. – sorriu sem-graça. – Eu sei, um pouco atrasado, mas... 

Gina não falou nada. Resolveu deixar que Harry falasse tudo para que ela falasse depois.

- Eu tive medo. Medo de perder você. Medo de que você voltasse e não sentisse mais o mesmo por mim. Então, topei namorar Cho. Pra te esquecer. Para dizer a mim mesmo que tudo tinha terminado. Mas não... – encarou Gina profundamente. – Você voltou e tudo voltou a ser como antes. Eu percebi que ainda era apaixonado por você. E ainda sou.

Gina sentiu seu coração disparar no peito e temeu que ele ouvisse. Tudo o que ele estava dizendo era tudo que queria ouvir.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca te esqueci. Nunca perdi as esperanças. Nunca deixei de te amar. E aqui estou eu. – pausou para recuperar o fôlego. – Pedindo mais uma chance. Uma chance para o nosso amor. – Vendo que Gina não falava nada, continuou: – Se você quiser, eu voltarei a ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Se não... – Harry não queria pensar naquela possibilidade - ...nós terminamos definitivamente nosso relacionamento e seremos apenas bons amigos.

Harry desviou o olhar do dela, esperando que ela se pronunciasse. Segundos depois (o que foi uma eternidade para ele), Gina se pronunciou.

- Eu sabia os riscos que estava correndo quando foi para os Estados Unidos. O risco de chegar aqui e ver você com outra garota. – balançou a cabeça. – Seria muito egoísmo pedir para você me esperar, se reservasse para mim. – riu sem-graça. – Eu não podia pedir isso, Harry. Seria injusto com você. Com o nosso relacionamento.

Harry apenas escutava com toda a atenção que podia. Gina tomou fôlego e continuou.

- Mas quando eu voltei... eu tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que podíamos ter uma segunda chance, mas quando o vi com Cho... – doía falar aquilo. – Senti que nosso relacionamento tinha acabado de vez. Então, jurei para mim mesma que você estava morto. Morto e enterrado.

O silêncio deles foi quebrado pelas ondas que batiam nas pedras alguns metros abaixo deles. Eles estavam colocando tudo para fora, desabafando. O relacionamento deles dependia disso.

_Let me prove my love is real _

_And made you feel the way I feel _

_I promise I would give the world _

_If only you would tell me girl _

Gina continuou: - Mas eu estava enganando a mim mesma. Tentando camuflar os meus sentimentos por você. Eu percebi que não podia deixar de gostar de você. Você é o homem que eu amo, Harry. – Os olhares dos dois se encontraram. – O homem que eu nunca deixei de te amar.

- Gina... – Harry não estava acreditando. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade! – Então, quer dizer que... – Gina riu, divertida.

- Que sim, Harry Potter! Que eu quero ficar com você, para sempre!

Harry não se continha de felicidade. Sem hesitar, tomou Gina nos braços e a beijou com paixão. Um beijo que continha amor, saudade... algo que não podiam descrever.

As estrelas brilhavam no céu e a lua iluminava aquele casal apaixonado se beijando no morro.

Alguns segundo depois, eles se separaram, mas continuaram abraçados. Harry olhou encantado para os lábios vermelhos e cheios de Gina, que tinha os olhos brilhando. Tocou o rosto dele, sentindo a pele dele nos dedos. Que saudades sentira daquele toque! E o beijo... ele continha o mesmo gosto: de morango silvestre.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo! - falou Gina antes que seus lábios fossem cobertos pelos de Harry. Apertou-a fortemente contra si para que ela nunca mais fugisse. Sentiu aquela pele macia e estremeceu.

Gina acariciava os cabelos rebeldes de Harry enquanto ele tinha as mãos dentro da camiseta dela. O toque dele a queimava por dentro.

Era como se nada pudesse separá-los desta vez. Era como se nada pudesse destruir aquele amor que emanava daquele casal como se fosse uma força indestrutível. Uma barreira inquebrável.

Com muito custo, Harry afastou-se dela. Pôde ouvi-la gemer e sorriu divertido. Gina continuava sentava no colo dele e acariciava as madeixas rebeldes.

- Eu estava com muitas saudades disso, sabia? – falou rouco, sentindo Gina estremecer sob suas mãos, que continuavam nas costas dela.

- E eu estava morrendo de saudades de você... – falou Gina com os lábios a milímetros dos dele. – De ficar assim, desse jeito com você.

Harry fez menção de se levantar e Gina afastou-se dele. Levou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul. Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Harry, o que...

- Eu te pedi em namoro nesse morro. Agora... – abriu a caixinha que continha um anel de outro branco com pedrinhas azuis. – Eu a pedirei em casamento. Aceita?

Gina não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela e ela deixava cair livremente. Aquilo só poderia ser um sonho.

- Você... você está falando sério?

- Estou. Como nunca falei na minha vida. – ficou sério, de repente. – Então, aceita? – perguntou novamente com o coração aos pulos.

Gina secou o rosto e pegou o anel era mesmo muito belo.

- Eu sei que é um passo grande nas nossas vidas, mas... eu quero ficar com você para sempre, se me aceitar como seu marido.

Gina não disse não. Apenas deu o anel para ele e estendeu o dedo.

- É o que mais quero nesse mundo. Ficar com você.

Harry respirou aliviado e feliz. Pegou o anel das mãos dela e colocou no dedo lentamente, sentindo uma emoção tomar conta de sim. levantou e puxou Gina pela mão. Abraçou-a e girou-a no ar.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado, senhor! Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo! Gina ria extasiada pelo entusiasmo de Harry e deixasse que ele a conduzisse na sua felicidade plena. 

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you_

_'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me_

Harry parou de girá-la e colou-a no chão. Também estava chorando. De felicidade. Beijou Gina para selar aquele compromisso. 

- Vem. – estendeu a mão dela. Ela o olhou, intrigada.

- Pra onde?

- Você verá. – sorriu misterioso e a guiando para baixo.

Andaram alguns metros depois do morro. A música do lual estava cada vez mais distante. Harry permanecia calado enquanto a conduzia. Gina ficava cada vez mais curiosa.

Pararam em frente de uma gruta. A água do mar chegada até a sua borda.

- Feche os olhos. – pediu ele. Gina não respondeu e obedeceu.

Ouviu barulho de folhagens de Harry a puxou pela mão. O chão era frio, de pedra. O lugar parecia gelado e Gina estremeceu.

- Pronto, pode abrir. – Gina abriu os olhos e deparou com o lugar mais bonito que via.

Uma cachoeira de águas cristalinas cuja cascata começava no alto da gruta. A lua iluminava o local por uma pequena fresta aquela água que caia sem parar.

- Harry... isso é lindo! – Gina estava admirada. – Como você descobriu isso aqui?

- Já faz algum tempo. Quando eu era garoto, tive uma briga com a minha mãe e saí correndo até parar aqui. Remexi nas pedras e achei o lugar. Desde então, venho aqui para descansar e pensar.

- Por que nunca me contou antes?

Harry se sentiu culpado.

- Eu iria te contar. Mas você foi embora. Não é só aquele morro que tenhamos nossos melhores momentos. Quero deixar registrado nessa gruta os momentos infinitos que pretendo passar você.

Gina estava encantada com tudo aquilo. Harry pegou-a pela mão e ajudou-a com andar pelo chão escorregadio.

- È muito funda? – perguntou Gina apontando para a cachoeira.

- Deve ter um metro e setenta. Não muito fundo. – sorriu. – Adoro nadar aqui.

- Deve ser gostoso mesmo nadar aqui e... – viu o olhar de Harry e entendeu onde ele queria chegar. – Quer que eu nade com você?

- Porque não? – tirou a camisa, revelando aquele peito másculo que tirava o fôlego de Gina. – Gi, esse lugar é secreto. Ninguém vai saber.

- Tudo bem. – deu de ombros. – Você que está dizendo... – tirou a camisa e o short e foi em direção à borda. Percebeu que Harry estava hesitante.

- Er... bom... – passou as mãos nos cabelos, visivelmente constrangido.

- O que foi?

- Bom... é que eu estava pensando em...

- Em? – a ficha de Gina caiu. – Ah não, Harry! De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou nadar nua com você!

- E qual é o problema? – perguntou Harry como se estivesse embaraçado. – Eu já disse: ninguém vai nos ver.

- Quer dar uma de "Lagoa Azul", tudo bem! Mas eu estou fora!

- Ah, Gina, o que tem? Não há mais segredos entre a gente... – parou ao ver o olhar fulminante da ruiva. – Eu juro que não vou espiar embaixo da água. – Colocou a mão no peito como se fizesse um juramento.

Dentre todas as aventuras românticas do casal, nadar sem roupa não estava inscrita. Mesmo quando nadavam à noite sob a luz da lua. As roupas eram tiradas apenas quando saíam da água.

Gina sentiu um misto de excitação e apreensão. Harry garantiu que ninguém os veria. Aquela gruta era secreta, de acordo com Harry. E ele prometeu não espiar.

Não era isso que temia. Temia que outra coisa acontecesse. Ora, mas porque não deixar rolar? Estava com o homem de sua vida. As conseqüências viriam depois.

- Tudo bem. – Mas se você espiar... – ameaçou e Harry se colocou na defensiva.

- Pode me bater e sair correndo. – brincou. – As damas primeiro. – fez um gesto de cavalheirismo.

Harry virou-se de costas. Com o coração aos pulos, Gina tirou o biquíni e certificou que Harry não estava olhando. Riu e entrou na água cristalina com cuidado. Não podia pular até a segunda ordem.

Harry ouviu o barulho da água e virou-se. O biquíni jogado no chão provava a ele que Gina topara o desafio.

- Ai, tá gelada!! – gritou Gina nadando para se acostumar.

- Logo você se acostuma. Agora... – com um gesto pediu para Gina se virar. Tirou o calção e se jogou na água.

Gina estava esperando que ele emergisse. Dez segundos e nada de Harry.

- Harry, pára com essa brincadeira! – pediu em tom de brincadeira. Mais alguns segundo e nada de Harry aparecer. Gina ficou apreensiva: - Harry? Harry!!!!!!

Segundos depois, Harry surge atrás de Gina, que se virou visivelmente assusta.

- Seu idiota, quer me matar do coração??? - Socou o peito dele com os punhos fechados. Harry estava rindo daquela situação.

- Relaxa, ruiva. Eu sou um peixe esqueceu? – Segurou as mãos dela. – Conheço essa gruta com a palma da minha mão.

- Droga, Harry!! – afastou-se dele bem chateada com a brincadeira de mau-gosto dele.

- Gi, me desculpe aproximou-se dela. Não queria assustá-la. – Gina não respondeu. – Não se preocupe. Não ficará viúva tão cedo.

Gina virou-se e encarou aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que tanto amava.

- Espero que não. Nunca mais faça isso, está bem?

- Está bem. – aproximou-se e a abraçou. – Nunca mais.

Gina afastou-se do abraço e acariciou a face dele. Ela sabia que tinha exagerado, mas não queria nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, beijou-o. Harry abraçou-a fortemente e os dois flutuavam enquanto se beijavam.

_I turn back time _

_To make you mine _

_And find a way back to your heart _

_I beg and plead _

_Fall to my kness _

_To find a way back to your heart _

Era uma sensação descritível estar com ele ali. Tudo parecia perfeito no seu devido. Era como se nunca tivessem se separado.

Gina arrepiava a cada toque de Harry em suas costas nuas e sentia-o gemer quando arranhava a dele com as unhas. Um provocando o outro. Fora sempre assim.

Gina apertava-se fortemente contra Harry, querendo mais. E ele correspondia, passando com as mãos lentamente pelo corpo dele, que já estremecido pelo toque e pela temperatura da água.

Harry afastou-se de Gina e olhou-a nos olhos. O entendimento era claro como aquela água brilhante. Era como se nada tivesse mudado. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

E naquela noite linda, cheia de paz e amor, não fora apenas dois corpos que se uniram, mas duas almas para toda a eternidade. Estavam juntos, e isso que era mais importante.

- Sabe o que estava pensando? – perguntou Harry enquanto segurava a mão da Gina. Ambos estavam deitados no chão de pedra completamente exaustos e molhados.

- O quê?

Harry virou-se para encará-la. Gina pareceu tão serena naquele instante. Era isso que amava nela. Gina passava-lhe paz e alegria.

- Que tal se passássemos a noite de núpcias aqui? – Gina riu.

- Tá legal! Vamos sair da festa e vamos correr para cá? – Ao ver a cara de Harry, desfez o sorriso. – Está falando sério?

- Estou. Nosso casamento será na praia, numa festa com lual, daí nos despedimos de todos e viremos para cá. Simples! Depois, vamos para a nossa lua-de-mel no Havaí e...

- Havaí?? – Gina sentou, sobressaltada. – Está falando sério, Potter? – Conhecer Havaí era um sonho para qualquer surfista que se prezava.

- Como nunca falei na minha vida. Você aceita?

- É claro, seu bobo! Claro que aceito! – beijou-lhe e aconchegou-se nos braços dele.

- Vamos pro Havaí então. - Virou-se e fez com que Gina ficasse debaixo dele. – Viveremos momentos inesquecíveis.

- Com você, os momentos sempre serão inesquecíveis. – Ajeitou o corpo sob o dele. – Sempre.

Harry sorriu e beijou-a. Todos os momentos seriam inesquecíveis, ao lado da mulher que amava. Queria ficar daquele jeito. Para sempre.

Nada mais importava. Ao ver Gina adormecer nos seus braços, ele concluiu que a vida estava tudo nos eixos. Fechou os olhos. Seria um mundo novo. Para os dois. Harry e Gina.

**FIM **

**N/A: Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic. E meus enormes agradecimentos a Ci. Ela teve a idéia (espero que esteja boa, moça). Mais uma fic que encerro. Espero que tenham gostado. Agora, Ci me ajudará a uma nova fic: o que aconteceu com Harry e Gina antes dela partir pra os Estados Unidos. **

**Beijão. Juh. **

**PS: me perdoem pela cena de amor entre o casal, mas ainda estou me preparando psicologicamente para escrever uma NC de verdade. **

**Ah, mais um PS: a música é "Back to Your Heart" dos Backstreet Boys. Não é nova, é de 1999, do álbum "Millenium". **


End file.
